


Once in a Blue Moon

by italianfang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Guardian Angel, Magical Bond, Out of Character, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, magical abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianfang/pseuds/italianfang
Summary: Vampires and werewolves... Natural born enemies, right? Not exactly. When Derek calls in a favor from his dead best friend, Briar Mikaelson she didn't expect all that would come with saying yes. From an Alpha Pack to an evil dark Druid what's in it for her when she moves across country to offer her help?TVD/TW AUSeason 3[ Credit goes to Julie Plec and Jeff Davis for the creation of their characters as well as TVD and TW. ]
Relationships: Cora Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character, Damon Salvatore/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Original Female Character, Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character, Rebekah Mikaelson/Original Female Character, Scott McCall/Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski/Lydia Martin, ethan/danny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The best time for new beginnings is now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S3 Ep01 "Tattoo"

The Cast

_Samantha Boscarino_ as **Briar Mikaelson**

 _TVD Cast_ as **Themselves**

 _TW Cast_ as **Themselves**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Newcomer

Scene 1: Alpha Pack

Lydia and Allison stood leaning by a row of lockers watching as dozens of students entered the school. The redhead had her eye out gazing over the mass of teens looking for a certain standout.

"Freshmen. Tons and tons of fresh men." Lydia licked her lips enticingly, but then scoffed when one of the more nerdy boys tried to throw her a wink.

"You mean fresh boys. Lydia, they're 14." Allison stated as she looked over at her friend.

"Eh, some are more mature than others." Lydia insisted. She was confident in her abilities to find a potential partner, but for now she needed something else.

"You know, it's ok to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person." Allison tried to advise her friend on the benefits of not being in a relationship. Lydia, however, was not taking any of it.

"Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine. But I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction."

Suddenly, two males both clad in dark blue jeans, a white shirt and leather jacket came strolling down the hallway impassively. Lydia wasn't able to deter her line of vision from them until the two had already passed her.

"Brothers?" Allison asked.

"Twins." Lydia confirmed.

_Later, at a burnt down house in the woods_

A boy with chocolate brown eyes and floppy hair finally came to after his encounter with a blow torch. Finally receiving the tattoo he had been wanting caused a small smile to sprout on his face.

"It worked!" The boy, whose name is Scott, grinned as he looked up at his friend with the coffee colored eyes.

"Well, it looks pretty darn permanent now." The other boy, whose name is Stiles commented as he looked at his friend's happy face.

"Yeah, I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... Ephemeral."

Stiles grinned, "Studying for the PSAT?"

Scott nodded, "Yep."

"Nice."

The boys were about to head out the door when Scott noticed something was off.

"You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?" Scott sent a questioning look towards the alpha named Derek.

He replied with a clipped answer which caused Scott to become more suspicious.

"And why only one side?"

Derek tried to get Scott to leave it alone, but the teen wolf had it all figured out.

"The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when the Alpha bit me. How many are there?" Scott raised his head to look at the brooding male.

"A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack."

This made Stiles jump into the conversation. "All of them? How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months."

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott felt it was important to ask this.

Derek replied, "With all the help I can get."

Scene 2: Favor From Death

Briar's POV

I had just stepped out of the shower when my phone buzzed blasting a ringtone I hadn't heard in a long time. I checked the caller ID just to prove to myself that it was actually him before I answered. I put it on speaker, so I could continue getting ready without the hassle of holding the device.

A man's gruff voice spoke up and excitement coursed through my veins. It had been awhile since I last spoke with him. The man on the other line is Derek Hale. I had met him and his family way before the events of the fire happened. It was truly tragic when he called me informing me of the loss and desperately asking for my advice. You see, I'm an Original vampire, and as most would see it as an unhealthy relationship I think otherwise. I always believed that werewolves could be great friends if we just went about it the right way. That's how I became buddies with Derek.

"Briar, it's been awhile." Derek greeted as I combed through the tangles in my hair. 

"Indeed it has, Derbear." I responded, a teasing tone in my voice as I called him the childhood name I had given him so long ago.

"Listen, Briar. I called to let you know that I'm back in Beacon Hills, but there's been some trouble. I really need your help." As he explained to me his situation I listened closely. I, for one, without a doubt would've immediately dropped everything to go and help him. But I had made a promise to my sister, and I needed to uphold it.

"Derek, you know I would do anything and everything to try and help you, but you see, I'm sort of in a sticky situation myself. It's nothing horrible, don't worry. It's just... My family is hosting a ball and my sister made me promise to attend, and..."

Derek's response completely threw me for a loop. "Don't worry, Briar. It's not a problem. You stay there and I'll just come down and get you. We can attend the ball together, and then head back to Beacon Hills after."

I raked a hand through my long brown locks and sighed. "Are you sure, Derek? I don't want to make matters worse. If you're on a time crunch then maybe you shouldn't..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence when Derek replied.

"I assure you, Briar, it's not a problem. The lead I had on the Alphas turned out to be a dead end, anyway. My pack is also helping me search, so until we find a location I have all the time in the world. Plus, it'll give me a chance to see you again!"

A small smile crept its way onto my face and I couldn't help but agree.

"Great! I'll see you soon!" He then hung up before I could tell him the details. _I'll just send him a text._

After I let Derek know the time and place of the event I zoomed downstairs to inform my siblings of the news.

Bekah was absolutely elated that I had somebody to escort me. My brothers on the other hand were a bit iffy. Sure they had met Derek before, but that was when he was younger. Much younger.

Now that he's grown up it makes the situation a bit more complicated. At least in my brothers' eyes.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you then he's good in my book." Elijah stated which caused my other brothers to nod their heads in agreement.

Kol then brought up the fact that he would saw Derek's arms off if he did end up hurting me. The picture he painted when he explained his plan of revenge was so vivid I had to slap my hand over his mouth to make him stop talking.

"We know you like blood and gore, Kol, but geesh." I couldn't help but laugh when Bekah said this.

Kol just rolled his eyes and left the room.

Rebekah then turned her attention back to me. "Briar, you still need to pick out a dress. I insist I help you since it's my job as a big sister to look after you." She said matter of factly.

Before I knew it I was sitting on my bed while my sister rifled through my closet.

"None of these will work, Briar. How about we go shopping?" Before I could respond Bekah tugged me along once again, but this time to the nearest dress shop.

As Bekah strolled through the store looking through dress racks Briar played a game on her phone. It wasn't until the blonde let out a gasp that the brunette finally looked up.

"Look at this dress, Briar!! This one would be perfect for you!" Briar had to admit her sister did know what she was doing. The dress was definitely her style, and the color went well with her complexion.

"Go try it on, little sister! I want to see how it looks!"

One of the store employees guided Briar over to the changing rooms. Rebekah handed her the dress and she slipped inside not wasting another second. After a few minutes passed the lock clicked and Rebekah sat up straight. She was excited to finally get to see her sister modeling the most beautiful gown.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, darling." Bekah complimented, absolutely gobsmacked at how well her sister pulls off the dress.

"Thank you, Bekah." Briar whispered, a light tinge searing her cheeks.

"That is the one. Don't you agree?" Rebekah looked up at her sister to see her looking in the mirror.

"Yes. This is the one."


	2. Glitter and Champagne Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter into 2 parts. Hopefully, I'll have the second half done soon. But, in the mean time I hope you enjoy part 1!

Link to Briar's Dress:

[https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://i.pinimg.com/564x/18/8b/24/188b249febd41306bc1b64a5eab00ecd.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/674414112926442810/&tbnid=LyxxAFUPVmZcRM&vet=1&docid=fyRPdW6SNX5qvM&w=510&h=650&itg=1&q=elegant+beautiful+red+dresses&hl=en-us&source=sh/x/im](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://i.pinimg.com/564x/18/8b/24/188b249febd41306bc1b64a5eab00ecd.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/674414112926442810/&tbnid=LyxxAFUPVmZcRM&vet=1&docid=fyRPdW6SNX5qvM&w=510&h=650&itg=1&q=elegant+beautiful+red+dresses&hl=en-us&source=sh/x/im)

* * *

Chapter 2 - Glitter and Champagne Part 1

Scene 3: Pampered to Perfection

3rd Person POV

Derek received a text from Briar stating that the ball would be held the following evening at the Mikaelson Mansion. Once he sent back a reply he strolled over to the closet located in the hallway of his home and pulled out a suitcase. He began stock piling just the bare necessities since he was only going to be there for one night. A rare, honest smile made its way on the normally brooding werewolf's face. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so excited. It had been so long since he ever had anything to look forward to. _Too long._ He thought.

It wasn't until Derek's uncle made his presence known that the werewolf went back to scowling.

_The Next Day_   
**Mystic Falls | 4:45 pm**

Briar's POV

"Briar LeAnn Mikaelson! Wake your tiny butt up! It's pampering time!" My sister all but hollered as she raced into my room jumping on top of me.

I tried kicking her off but to no avail. I was much too tired to even notice my brother Kol standing in the doorway. Rebekah seemed to have paused a second as she and Kol silently swapped evil glances. Before I knew it she had ripped the covers completely off of me taking away my one source of comfort.

"Bekah! I'm cold!" I whined as I tried reaching for my blanket. My evil sister just tossed it out of reach before racing to my window and tugging open the curtains.

"Bekah! Now I'm blind!" Kol just sniggered as he watched the entire thing unfold like it was some sort of comedy skit.

"Hush little sister. It's time to get up. You need to get ready for the ball tonight." Bekah grabbed my outstretched hand and helped pull me out of bed.

"Isn't it a little early to be getting ready?" I asked, seemingly unaware of the actual time.

Rebekah scoffed. "Briar, you've been sleeping all day! It's almost 5 o'clock!"

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say at this point. Rebekah seemed generally upset that I hadn't even tried to wake myself up.

"Sorry, Bekah. I didn't realize I slept that long." I gave her my most heartfelt apology also making sure to include my signature puppy dog eyes which seemed to do the trick.

Rebekah sighed and gave in. "It's alright, little sister. Now come. We must get you ready before your date arrives."

This elicited a groan from me as my sister still couldn't comprehend that Derek wasn't my _date_ , but just a friend.

"Bekah look! She's blushing!" Kol just didn't know when to shut up.

After a couple hours of pampering Rebekah finally decided that she was done. She told me I looked absolutely perfect, but I wasn't about to believe her until I saw for myself.

Standing in front of the floor length mirror was a girl I hardly recognized. It's crazy how much a dress and makeup can really change a person!

"Do you like it?" Bekah asked as she came to stand by my side putting a hand on my shoulder as she looked at my reflection worriedly.

A wide grin spread across my face as I turned towards my big sister. "I love it."

My response caused her to let out a loud squeal. I was then pulled into a tight embrace, but not too tight to mess up my appearance.

"You look beautiful, Briar." Bekah complimented as she pulled away from the hug. Hearing my sister say this caused a flare up of confidence to build within me. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I felt like I could do anything. That's how I found myself walking confidently down the main stairwell of the mansion.

The party just started and my date had arrived.


	3. Glitter and Champagne Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 of Glitter and Champagne! I hope you like it!

Chapter 3 - Glitter and Champagne Part 2

Scene 4: Special Guest

3rd Person POV

As Derek pulled up the concrete driveway in his sleek black Camaro he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. He knew the Mikaelsons were rich, but he didn't know they were this rich! Thinking back to the text he was sent Derek now realized just how literal Briar meant it when she called her home a mansion.

Once the alpha was parked he withdrew his key from the ignition and let out a shaky breath. _Come on! Get it together!_ He told himself. This was his best friend for goodness sake! What was his problem?!

Derek watched as tons of guests flooded the building. He wondered how many vampires would be attending. He might have to watch his back tonight.

Finally, after it felt like a good few centuries had passed Derek opened the driver side door and nervously stepped out into the cool night air. He took a few breaths to try and calm his racing heart while simultaneously wiping his sweaty palms on his black slacks. He then made his way up the driveway and towards the front door where he was quickly ushered in by some sort of compelled greeter. _The Mikaelsons and their need for grand affairs._ Derek almost thought this ball would be some sort of joke. Clearly, he had never attended an actual _Mikaelson ball_. He was in for a real treat.

The Mikaelson siblings were stood regally on the left side of the main stairwell. The oldest being Elijah stood at the top followed by Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol and Briar who were all standing below him.

Elijah addressed the guests receiving their full attention. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know whenever our family comes together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

Briar's eyes searched the crowd eventually landing on a handsome broody werewolf who surprisingly scrubs up well. Derek could sense someone's eyes on him and as he looked around he caught the gaze of Briar. The two locked eyes before she sent him a dazzling smile to which he returned with a grin of his own.

Elijah's voice soon interrupted their little moment when he says, "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Briar rushed down the stairs heading straight to Derek. The werewolf let out a grunt when the youngest Mikaelson all but threw herself in his arms.

"I missed you." She whispered as she pulled back. Briar then grasped Derek's hand tugging him along to the ballroom.

"It's been so long since I've last seen you. You've grown!" Briar chuckled when the man responds, "And I see you haven't grown an inch."

"Do you know the dance?" Briar didn't expect her friend to know it. It was invented way before his time. So, it came to quite a shock when Derek easily followed her lead and performed the dance perfectly.

Briar clapped her hands when the dance was over. "You did wonderful, young sir." Derek couldn't help the heat that overcame his face when she said this. Thankfully, Briar didn't notice as she was staring at something across the room.

The evening progressed and soon it was nearly midnight. Having gotten plenty of sleep and was still wide awake Briar lead the intoxicated alpha outside. She helped him to his car, but instead of putting him behind the wheel she slipped him in the passenger seat. She buckled him up and made sure he was comfortable before speeding back into the house and grabbing the bags she packed. She threw them in the back before shutting the door. She then slipped into the drivers seat of the expensive car making sure to have swiped the keys from her friend beforehand. Briar slid the key into the ignition and then started the car. She knew werewolves couldn't get cold, but she felt like it was right to turn up the heater anyway.

Once she knew Derek was as comfortable as could be she backed out of the driveway and headed down the road. She keyed Beacon Hills, California into the GPS before looking back at the road with a content smile on her face.

The town they were leaving was indeed a supernatural hotspot, but the town they were heading to was a completely different story.

It isn't called Beacon Hills for nothing.


	4. Back to Beacon Hills

Chapter 4 - Back to Beacon Hills

Scene 5: Mikaelson Flair

3rd Person POV

A low moan could be heard coming from the stiff suit-clad werewolf as he shifted in his seat subconsciously wiping drool from his face.

"Where am I?" Derek croaked as his vision cleared and his thoughts straightened out.

"About two miles from Beacon Hills." Briar responded as she looked over at her friend giving him a small smile.

Derek couldn't help but feel skeptical about what exactly he drank last night. He could hardly remember anything that happened after he had his fill of alcohol. _Or so he thought it was alcohol..._ He had always believed that werewolves weren't able to get drunk.

"Uhh, I can't believe I got wasted!" Derek groaned. He started to feel kind of embarrassed that his best friend happened to see him in that sort of state. He wasn't sure exactly how he acted since that was the first time he was actually able to get drunk. It comforted him, though, when Briar just chuckled while nonchalantly patting his leg as she assured him that it was no big deal.

Briar's POV

We had just passed the welcome sign when my attention was once again directed to my friend. Derek seemed genuinely curious about where I was planning on living in Beacon Hills. I couldn't help but flash a cheeky grin in his direction as I continued driving.

I didn't spare him a single glance until we pulled up the driveway of my new home. It was a three-story colonial style house that was in fact much too big for one person to live in alone. However, I had the Mikaelson flair to blame for that. The need to make a statement practically flowed through our veins.

As I took a peak over at Derek to see his reaction it didn't really surprise me that he appeared to be stunned silent. He hasn't seen me in so long that I'm sure he's forgotten all about the inner workings of my family. Being rich was definitely a shock to him, but then again when you've lived for as long as I have money eventually becomes less of a problem. Plus, with the advantage of compulsion it makes buying things much easier.

"Welcome to my humble abode." I stated. This caused Derek to snort since it was far from humble.

The look in his eyes as he stared at it reminded me much of a kid in a candy store. So, as I turned the car off and handed the keys back to Derek I asked, "Want to check it out?"

He seemed to think about it for a minute, but then nodded trying not to seem over eager. I chuckled at this as I undid my seatbelt. Once I was out of the vehicle I walked around to the passenger side planning on helping my friend get out since his legs were probably asleep when I witnessed Derek attempting to get out himself. I rushed over attempting to grab his arm and help him walk when he suddenly tumbled to the ground before I could catch him. If this was anybody but Derek I wouldn't have laughed. But, since he was basically my best friend I couldn't hold in my amusement. I attempted to smother the noise bursting through my lips with my hand, but Derek just glared up at me with a huff.

"You gonna help me up?" He asked scathingly, but his tone didn't hold real malice. In fact, when I went to pick him up another round of giggles left my mouth which caused me to fall down right beside him. Uncontrollable laughter was something I always had a hard time recovering from, so it came as no shock when Derek was the first to get up.

3rd Person POV

As the broody alpha werewolf stared down at his best friend crouching on the concrete trying to sustain her laughter he couldn't help the smile that lit up his entire face. How could this one girl, an _Original vampire_ at that, bring him so much happiness? He had never felt so full of life than when he was graced with her presence. He understood the sort of expectation that werewolves and vampires were supposed to be enemies, but he wasn't able to imagine Briar as being anything remotely close to that. In Derek's eyes Briar was one of the very few of her kind that could still act so high-spirited and relaxed even with her vampiric tendencies nagging away at her.

Derek seemed to realize how special this woman had become to him. He mentally promised her that he wasn't going to let her down. Briar Mikaelson had made a sturdy impact on the young Derek Hale when he first met her so many years ago. He was only 8 at the time and at first he didn't know what to really think of her. But, standing before her now Derek knew that meeting Briar was the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

Link to Briar's House:

<https://onekindesign.com/2019/10/11/inviting-colonial-style-home/>

Link to Briar's Bedroom:

<https://randigarrettdesign.com/glam-blush-gold-spring-bedroom/>


	5. Fake Folklore

Chapter 5 - Fake Folklore

Scene 6: Scarf Boy and V-Neck Man

3rd Person POV

It's been a couple days since Briar and Derek got to town. The broody alpha has been in much higher spirits throughout the time of his friend's visit. However, his sudden attitude adjustment did not surpass the mindfulness of the fellow werewolves in the community, thus, leading to an introduction.

Briar's POV

I woke up extra early this morning so I could get ready and have some time to fix breakfast. Derek had sent me a text the night before asking if he could bring his pack over. When I asked why he replied saying that they were curious and wanted to know who was causing his light hearted behavior. So, being the wolf-loving vampire that I am I said yes. I also offered to cook breakfast since I apparently have no limit when it comes to being nice to wolves. He let me know that that was a good idea and suggested a time for them to come over. In the end, we both agreed that 8:30 was reasonable enough, and that's how I found myself sitting at the table with Scarf Boy, V-Neck Man, and Derek Hale.

"Thank you for the food, Miss. Mikaelson. It's really good!" The scarf-wearing teen named Isaac complimented.

"It's no problem, Isaac. And please call me Briar." I smiled politely at the wolf watching as he scarfed down the meal I prepared. No pun intended.

I rolled my eyes, though, when the man in a v-neck commented on my age. "Isaac, she's much too old for you to be calling her by her first name. Vampires as old as her shouldn't be given the pleasantry. I'm sure you've heard the phrase 'respect your elders'?"

This elicited a deep growl from Derek as if the statement somehow hurt him as well. I settled for clearing my throat and acting as if I never heard him in the first place. I then turned to Isaac and said, "I don't know if he's someone you look up to, but please don't be offended when you find you've lost a fellow pack mate." Isaac laughed at this and shook his head.

"No, he doesn't mean anything to me. In fact, I would gladly help you get rid of him. Though, we'd have to let Stiles in on the plan. He hates him just as much as me."

The v-neck man named Peter just scoffed, but goes entirely ignored when I ask, "Who's Stiles?"

"Oh right! Sorry. I forgot you don't know any of my friends." Isaac immediately sets down his fork and proceeds to give me a short explanation. "Stiles is the human of the group. He's best friends with Scott who's also a werewolf, but isn't in Derek's pack. Then there's Lydia who we think is a Banshee. And Allison who's a werewolf hunter."

I sat quietly trying to process all the information I was given. I then came to the conclusion that this place is as much a supernatural hotspot as Mystic Falls. I decided this town was worth checking out, so I made a few calls to the people back home letting them know that I'd be staying here for awhile. Of course, my family said they would miss me and to call at least once a week, but there was one person who seemed to disagree with my decision. That person being Damon Salvatore.

I'm not completely sure how long I was on the phone for, but I believe I set a new record for the longest argument ever. Damon Salvatore is such a complicated person who is much too stubborn for his own good. I can't even believe I was able to hang up. It felt like several months had passed from the moment he answered the phone to the moment I ended the call. Thankfully, we had settled on an agreement in which he would receive daily updates on how things were going as long as I was allowed to stay in Beacon Hills.

If you can't already tell Damon Salvatore is very overprotective of me. When we first met it was actually in a very dire situation where he practically saved my life. He told me after the fact when we first became friends that he would never allow something as tragic as my death to ever happen as long as he was alive. To be honest, it was very heartwarming at the time, but now his full fledged promise has been the most annoying road block to ever exist. At one point, I tried to bring up my status of being an Original vampire to prove to him that I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. It definitely caused me lots of frustration when he simply brushed it off like it was no big deal. _One little mishap and he thinks I'm more fragile than glass._ To say I was surprised when we finally came to a compromise would be a massive understatement.

It wasn't till noon the following day that I received my second text from Derek since moving to Beacon Hills.

**From: Derbear**

**Meet me at the burnt down house in the woods. It's urgent. Expect Isaac's friends to be there.**

Now this was gonna be interesting.

Scene 7: Greatest Phenomenon

Briar's POV

I had made the unwavering decision to drive my car instead of running which proved to be an alright experience. Obviously, my car was not made for off-roading, but if Derek's shiny Camaro could do it then I was sure my sleek Jaguar could do it also.

I was proved correct when I pulled up to the charred remains of the Hale House. This place had definitely seen better days. I, of course, had visited it when Derek was just a little boy. This place held so many fond memories and was once the residence of a very powerful, very well known family of werewolves. The Hales.

I clicked shut the driver side door as I drank in the sight before me. The undeniable truth that this house was still standing totally blew my mind. I took a whiff and my nose was immediately filled with the scents of several different creatures. Isaac was right about the species of each of his friends. I detected 4 wolves, 2 humans, and 1 Banshee.

I willed myself to get a grip on my blood lust. There's no telling what would happen between Derek and I if I hurt any of his pack mates. Little did I know he doesn't care for them nearly as much as a wolf named Scott McCall.

Isaac's POV

When I mentioned Briar to Scott I had been completely in the dark about the way the teen wolf felt regarding her. Scott's suspicions of the mysterious vampire were only brought to light when the whole group decided to have a pack meeting at Derek's old house in the woods. Derek informed us that he invited Briar to the meeting since this whole thing revolved around her anyway. However, he also told us to keep in mind that Briar allegedly doesn't have any ill intentions towards werewolves, which would also include, according to Derek, any friends the werewolves may have. He also made sure to mention that Briar has her own unique view on the rules of her species, and that no harm should come to us by her hand. This was something I could easily believe since I had already met Briar the day before. Though, the same cannot be said for my friends.

3rd Person POV

Despite Derek's claim, Stiles and Allison still weren't very comfortable with the idea of being in the same room as a vampire no matter how nice she may seem. Even with Isaac's declaration on how Briar is indeed a black sheep in the vampire community the two humans were not swayed in their opinions of her. That is until after the meeting took place.

Everyone held their breath as a distinct knock resonated throughout the building. Derek was the first to move seeing as he needed to answer the door. However, he didn't believe Briar needed to be invited in since she had been here before.

"Hey Derbear! I got your text." Briar chirped as she stepped inside the threshold once the door was open.

Everyone's first impression of the vampire happened to vary. Stiles was in awe at the fact that Briar called Derek something he thought the wolf would for sure find repulsive. Scott was extremely on edge. Lydia happened to find the vampire fascinating. And Allison wasn't quite sure what to think.

"Hey, Briar! It's nice to see you again!" Isaac greeted from where he was sitting on the stairs.

"It's lovely to see you again as well, Isaac." Briar replied. "And you all must be his friends. I'm Briar Mikaelson."

Awkward silence had encompassed the atmosphere making everyone just a bit more tense. Nontheless, it was soon broken when Lydia was the first to introduce herself. "Hello, Briar. I'm Lydia Martin." Briar gave the girl a bright smile as Lydia beamed back.

Allison was the next to introduce herself. "I'm Allison Argent. It's nice to meet you, Briar." The werewolf hunter seemed timid in Briar's eyes, so she attempted to bring her as much comfort as she could without crossing any boundaries. Soon, the young teen lightened up and didn't look quite as fearful as before. That was a plus in Briar's book.

The second human soon introduced himself as Stiles Stilinski which then left his best friend to introduce himself last.

"I'm Scott McCall." The boy with puppy dog eyes similar to hers said. His tone of voice made it sound like he didn't trust her at all. Briar just settled for smiling. She would prove to him that she was worth trusting over time. Briar was sure that the help she offered Derek would put her in good graces with the teen wolf. She just has to wait and find out.

_After the Pack Meeting_

Allison's POV

Once it was made clear that my life would not be in any danger I determined Briar Mikaelson to be a very confusing conundrum. Lydia seemed to have already been intrigued by her the moment she walked through the door. You would've thought with the red head's ability to sense death that she would want absolutely nothing to do with the vampire. In reality, it appeared to be quite the opposite.

Stiles' POV

If you told me at the beginning of my freshman year that I would eventually become friends with a vampire I would not believe you for a second. In fact, I'd probably just straight up laugh. Yet, here we are.

The truth is certainly a hard slap in the face.


	6. Cold Hard Facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S3 Ep02 "Chaos Rising"

Chapter 6 - Cold Hard Facts

Scene 8: Ice Cold Regrets

3rd Person POV

A few days after the pack meeting Briar had the pleasure of meeting her first Druid. Over the thousand years she's lived she's never had a run in with such a creature. Dr. Alan Deaton was quite a rare specimen it seemed.

Scott, Stiles, Derek, Isaac, Peter, Briar and Deaton all stood in a back room at the Veterinary Clinic. A silver tub filled with freezing water and ice was positioned in the middle of the room.

Dr. Deaton spoke up after a small lapse of time passed. "Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."

"Like being hypnotized." Isaac looked up at the Druid as he said this.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind." Deaton confirmed with a nod of his head.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked, slightly worried for his friend.

"Very slow." Deaton answered.

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek questioned, starting to get agitated at the vague answers the Druid was providing.

"Nearly dead."

This caused a look of apprehension to appear on Isaac's face. "It's safe, though, right?"

Deaton looked at the lanky teen and asked, "Do you want me to answer honestly?"

Isaac replied, "No. No, not really."

The sound of elastic hitting skin was brought to everyone's attention as they looked over at Stiles with a glove on his hand. Derek just glared at the boy while Briar stifled a laugh.

"What?" Stiles asked. One look at the expression on Derek's face made him groan and hastily rip off the glove.

As Isaac lowered himself into the tub after of course slipping his shirt off Derek felt the need to remind his beta that this was entirely his choice. "Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this."

It seemed that Isaac already made up his mind, though, as he allowed the ones with werewolf strength to push him underwater.

Deaton noticed it wasn't working. "Get him back under. Hold him." He urged.

Derek stressed the fact that they were trying their best, but it wasn't until Briar stepped in that they were able to get Isaac completely submerged.

"Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out. Isaac? Can you hear me?"

"Yes. I can hear you."

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."

"I, I don't wanna do that. I don't... I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." Isaac's bottom lip began to tremble as he stuttered.

"Isaac, it's alright. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory." Deaton calmly assured him.

Isaac still claimed that he didn't want to relive the memory, but Deaton was right there providing the teen with the reassurance he needed to continue on.

"Relax. Relax. Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

It's not... It's not a house. It's stone. Marble I think."

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptions?"

"It's dusty, so empty. Like an abandoned building?" Isaac then went quiet for a second.

"Isaac?" Deaton asked, trying to snap the wolf out of his stupor.

"Someone's here. Someone's here." Isaac mumbled anxiously.

"Isaac, relax." The Druid tried to calm the boy, but to no avail.

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" Isaac began splashing around flailing his limbs everywhere in an attempt to get away from whatever he was seeing.

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax, Isaac. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

_In Isaac's Memory_

_"But I can't control it. Neither of us will."_

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I ca... I can't... I can't see either of them." The boy began to grow distressed. The fact that he couldn't see his packmates must've been very unsettling. Briar could tell this was hard for the wolf. If she were in his shoes she'd feel the same way.

"Can you hear anything else? They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're... Worried that they're gonna hurt each other." Deaton explained to the other occupants in the room.

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart." It was Derek who spoke this time.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?"

"No." The wolf replied.

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of marker? A number on a door? A sign?"

"They're here. They... They..."

"It's alright."

"No."

"Just tell us."

"They see me. They found me. They're here!" Isaac grew frantic once more as the only alpha in the room growled in frustration.

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?"

"I can't see them. It's too dark!" The young beta whimpered.

"Just tell me where you are." Derek snarled.

Briar stepped forward to try and pull her friend away, but he just pushed her back.

"You're confusing him." Deaton tried to explain, but Derek didn't listen.

"I can't see!" Isaac cried.

"Issac, where are you? Just tell me where you are."

"His heart rate... He could go into shock." The Druid exclaimed.

"Derek, let him go!" Scott yelled.

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?"

The boy then shot up out of the water telling everyone exactly what he saw.

"A vault! It's a bank vault! I saw it! I saw the name. It's, uh... B-beacon Hills First National Bank. It's, um... It's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." Isaac then noticed the gloomy expressions everyone was harboring. "What?"

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" As Stiles asked this Briar came over with a warm fluffy towel carefully wrapping it around the soaking wet wolf's form.

"No." Isaac murmured.

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

Isaac's eyes went wide as he asked, "What body?"

Stiles sighed and shakily replied, "Erica. You said it was Erica."

"She's not dead." Derek announced. The broody alpha refused to believe that one of his betas had perished.

"Derek, he said, "there's a dead body. It's Erica." Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation."

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek argued.

"Someone else, obviously." Stiles retorted.

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott directed the suggestion towards Isaac.

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's how Erica died?" Derek inquired solemnly.

"They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome." Stiles stated, clearly putting some thought into the situation.

"Then we get them out tonight." The Alpha declared.

This time Deaton was the one to butt in. "Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek sassed. 

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" The Druid mused.

"We need a plan." Scott insisted to which Briar nodded in agreement. She didn't know how many times her brother, Klaus had stormed in without a plan and immediately got his butt kicked.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?"

"Uh, I think someone already did. "Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after vault robbery." Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek asked impatiently.

"It's the internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes." Stiles snapped sarcasticly.

"Even I knew that, Derbear. And I'm 1000 years old." Briar couldn't help but quip. Derek shot her an annoyed look to which she just snickered.

Scene 9: Game Plan

_At Beacon Hill's High School_

3rd Person POV

"So mystery girl leaves a bruise on our arms that turns out to be the logo for a bank?" Lydia scoffed. "What's she trying to do? Give us investment advice?"

Allison glanced over at her friend as the two of them made their way to the cafeteria for Lunch. "Not at this bank. It's been closed for years."

This time it was Lydia who glanced over. "Why aren't you telling Scott?"

Allison sighed and said, "Because according to someone, I need to find something real. Which reminds me, um, I can't drive you home today. I have an errand to run after school."

"Alright, so we meet at Derek's at 5 to go over the plan, and then we don't get started until dark." Scott informed Stiles as they headed down the hall to their next class.

"'Kay. What do we do till then?"

"What, right now? We've got English."

_After School_

_Hale House_

3rd Person POV

Once everyone arrived Stiles began to explain the process that the robbers went through in order to gain access inside the vault. "Okay. You see this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. It leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill through solid stone. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall."

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked after his friend had finished explaining.

"Yes, we can, but just barely. They also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit..."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Look, forget the drill."

Stiles looked up in astonishment. "Sorry?"

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"What do you... What do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles couldn't help but scoff at such a thought.

Derek on the other hand was completely serious. "Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall."

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this? That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co..."

Stiles wasn't able to finish his sentence when Derek sent his fist flying into Stiles' palm.

Stiles dramatically dropped to the floor holding his hand and groaning in pain. "He could do it." The spastic teen gasped.

Derek smirked. "I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" The Alpha glanced over at his uncle giving him a questioning look.

"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." Peter seemed to have forgotten just who Derek had on his side.

"Um, hello? Original Vampire over here! I'd say Derek's got pretty good odds with me here to help." Briar rolled her eyes at just how ignorant some people could be. Seriously, you do not mess with an Original. It appeared that Peter needed to be shown his place.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of Alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

Briar scoffed at Peter's very apparent lack of faith in her and Derek. "Seriously? Are you joking? Have you never heard the story of the Original family? The Mikaelson's are known to have many enemies all over the world. We've fought creatures you've probably never heard of. To be honest, your lack of faith is very much offensive. And you should know that my family doesn't take too kindly to being offended."

Peter had visibly flinched when Briar's features took a dark turn. This brought the vampire great joy to know that she held a higher position of authority over him. Fortunately for Peter his nephew stepped in before any fighting could actually occur.

Derek gave Briar a look that said "Back off" but she didn't back down at first. She wanted to prove that she wasn't someone you could easily mess with. It wasn't until Derek gave her a more firm stare that Briar slowly obliged.

Scott took the moment of silence as an opportunity to steer the conversation back on track. "I don't know about Erica. But, if Boyd's still alive then we have to do something. We have to try."

Derek lifted a brow. "But?"

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?"

_At Beacon Hill's First National Bank_

3rd Person POV

Allison gave a jolt as another person made their presence known. "Ms. Morrell?"

"Keep your mouth shut, and listen close. You have no idea what you just stepped into. Right now you've got maybe 20 seconds to get your butt hidden." The supposed High School counselor ordered.

"What are you doing?" The hunter shakily asked.

"Get in that storage closet over there. Lock the door. When you hear the fighting start, that's when you come out." Ms. Morrell looked expectantly at Allison making sure she knew just how serious this was.

"What fighting?" The girl couldn't help but ask.

"You'll hear it. Now go!" The guidance counselor ran off as soon as she knew Allison had followed her orders.

_Back at the Hale House_

"I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked." Stiles had been pacing ever since Scott, Derek, and Briar had left.

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter suggested.

"You think Erica's really dead?" The spastic human asked.

"You think I really care?" Peter bit back.

"I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha... Like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?"

"They're werewolves. Not bond villains."

"Wait a sec. Wait a sec. Maybe they're living there. You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens."

"Wolf dens?" Peter asked incredously.

"Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?"

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods."

"Woah, really?!" Stiles' eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, but then they turned dull once again when Peter scoffed.

"No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown."

"Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic."

"They've already had 3 full moons to be poetic." Stiles deadpanned.

"And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoying." Peter said casually falling back on the couch looking around the room lazily.

"No, go ahead. Finish what you were gonna say. I'm ann.. I'm annoying. What were you gonna say there?"

A thought then came to Peter's mind as he stiffened. He abruptly sat up and asked, "What are the walls made of?" Peter's sudden change in attitude made Stiles quick to answer his question.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe wood or brick."

"No, the vault, the vault, the walls, what are they made out of? Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything. Where... Where would it say the materials, the type of stone?"

"Oh, oh. Hang on. Yeah, hang on. Here, it's gonna be in there."

_Back at Beacon Hill's First National Bank_

"What?" Derek asked as he looked back at Scott. The teen wolf had stopped walking and his expression clearly said he was thinking.

"There's just something I can't get out of my head."

"The moon's rising, Scott. What is it?"

"Risk and reward."

Briar sent him a confused look while Derek remained emotionless. "Which means what?" He asked.

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information. We don't know enough." The teen wolf had a fair point in Briar's opinion. Clearly, Derek thought otherwise, though.

"We know time's running out."

"Yeah, but think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?"

"We don't have time to figure out every little detail." Derek argued.

"Okay, but what if this detail, the reason why they waited... What if it's the most important one?" Scott tried to make Derek see reason, but he was stuck in his own thoughts.

"Then we do nothing. And Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs. And I won't blame you if you don't follow me."

_Back at the Hale House_

"There that's it." Stiles pointed at the picture that showed the type of stone that the vault walls were made of.

"Hecatolite." Peter read.

"Is that awful? It sounds awful."

"Get them on the phone. Call them. Now!" Peter yelled as Stiles gulped back his fear of the blue eyed man. He fumbled around in his pockets until he finally pulled out his beloved cell phone. He dialed Scott's number and pressed it against his ear listening as the dial tone rang until finally his best friend picked up.

"Stiles, now is not a good time."

"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me! Look, you gotta get out of there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called Hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked, not understanding what exactly his friend was talking about.

"Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months." Stiles struggled to explain the importance of the Hecatolite to Scott. Peter took notice and he took over explaining it.

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger." Stiles mentioned as he gained back his ability to speak.

"More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you, Derek and dare I say Briar just stepped into the colosseum."

Peter and Stiles were finally able to get Scott to understand, but the realization did not come soon enough.

_Back at the Bank_

"Derek, Briar, we got a problem, a really big problem." Scott sounded anxious as he ended the call with Stiles.

"What's the issue, Scott?" Briar, being the nicer one out of the two asked the teen wolf as she caught a glimpse of his worried features.

"Cora?" Derek asked, seemingly distracted by the woman who was apparently the other wolf.

Scott and Briar's attention shifted to the alpha causing the two to forget all about their conversation.

"Who?" They asked simultaneously.

"My sister. My younger sister."

"Derek. Get out. Get out now!" Cora growled as she transformed and all but threw herself at her older brother. Derek hesitated, but managed to push her off. A full fledge fight broke out and before the two wolves knew it they were both shoved against the wall.

"Hey, Briar! A little help here?!" Derek yelled catching the attention of his friend who appeared to have zoned out.

"Right. Sorry, guys." Briar shook her head trying to rid herself of the depressing thoughts of her younger brother, Henrick. Seeing Derek recognize someone who he had thought he lost in the fire brought upon so many memories of the youngest Mikaelson sibling that Briar could barely think straight. Much to the relief of Derek the two rabid wolves were pulled back and sent flying into the opposite wall. Scott, however, had noticed the reaction Briar had and reminded himself to ask her about it at a later time.

Soon enough, it seemed like help was finally delivered in the package of a young girl named Allison Argent.

"Look out!" She exclaimed as she bent down getting ready to swipe the grey ash which would in turn break the seal allowing the two wolves to escape.

"No! Don't!" Derek commanded, but the huntress did it anyway, not to spite him, but to help and save her friend. That was an action that Briar had to applaud her for. Clearly, the teenager was made of much tougher stuff than Briar gave her credit for.

"Boyd!" She yelled gaining the attention of the feral wolf and in turn the other one as well.

The two wolves made their hasty escape which allowed Derek, Scott, and Briar to take a breather. Though, the Alpha was not focused on catching his breath. Derek went to grab Allison's arm, but Scott quickly interfered all but growling at him not to touch her.

Derek just settled for arguing. "What were you thinking?!"

"That I had to do something!" Allison cried.

"She saved our lives." Scott pitched in, quick to defend the huntress.

"Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what you just set free?"

"You want to blame me? Well, I'm not the one turning teenagers into killers!" Allison's eyes were alight with a fire Briar had never seen before. There was so much context that the vampire had clearly missed out on that she wasn't even sure what this argument was about.

"No, no. That's just the rest of your family." Derek sneered as his face also held an expression of deep dislike.

"I've made mistakes, but Gerard isn't my fault." The huntress said this with so much conviction that it made it difficult not to believe her.

"And what about your mother?" Derek asked like he knew something she didn't.

"What do you mean?" Allison's eyes grew round with worry, but also held a hint of skepticism within them.

"Tell her, Scott." Derek said putting the teen wolf on the spot.

Allison then turned to the wolf in question frantically asking what he meant.

Briar then decided to speak up letting the two teenagers know that her and Derek would be outside waiting. The vampire then grabbed a hold of the Alpha's right ear tugging him along till they made it out of the building.

"Ow! What was that for?" Derek complained as he had yet to see the furious expression on his friend's face.

When the wolf finally locked eyes with her Briar slapped him hard across the face sending him stumbling to the ground.

"Seriously?! What is up with you?!" Derek shrieked as the vampire took a few steps forward. Her face was on full display as she bared her fangs at him and hissed.

"Don't you ever touch Allison like that again. I don't care how mad or upset you are. If there's one thing you should know about me it's that my number one pet peeve is men thinking they can handle women however they like. So, if you'd like to still have a heart then I highly recommend that you never do that again. Sound good?" Derek automatically nodded his head. The fear was instilled in him so deep that he thought if he didn't answer right away then she would rip his heart out. Of course, Briar would never actually kill Derek, but at the moment the wolf wasn't quite sure what the vampire was truly capable of.

"Alright. Now, I'm going to offer Allison a ride home, and you and Scott are going to figure out a way to stop those two werewolves before they kill anybody. Do you understand?" Once again Derek automatically nodded his head. Briar then allowed her features to go back to normal.

"Okay, good. Now here. Take my hand and I'll help you up." At first Derek shied away like he wasn't sure he could trust her, but then Briar rolled her eyes while grasping his hand and pulling him up. Briar then grabbed Derek's chin gently forcing him to look at her.

"Derek, don't be afraid of me. Alright? I would never actually kill you. Yes, I may spew death threats at you every once in awhile, but I would never act upon them. Never. Now, are you ok?" Derek nodded his head, but this time a bit more shakily. It practically took a bear hug from Briar to get him to stop shaking. Who knew this leather-wearing, Camaro-driving, Alpha werewolf could be so disheartened after being yelled at by a girl. Maybe it was the fact that Briar isn't an ordinary girl, though. Maybe she was more feared than she thought.

These thoughts caused her next words to come out much softer. "After I take Allison home then I'll come right back and help you. I promise." And that was something Derek could whole heartedly believe.


	7. Rabid Wolf Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S3 Ep03 "Fireflies"

Chapter 7 - Rabid Wolf Hunt

Scene 10: New Alliances

_At the Public Pool_

3rd Person POV

"Lydia! Lydia! Are you okay?!" Stiles rushed over to the redhead's side where she stood wide eyed near the entrance of the public pool.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Lydia repeated as Stiles seemed worked up over the possible fact that she wasn't okay. "That over there... Not okay." Lydia mumbled as she pointed at a dead body strewn across the ground close to the water.

"Yeah, alright. I'm gonna call my dad." Stiles went to pull out his cell phone when Lydia mentioned she already called 911. "You called the police before you called me?" Stiles anxiously fretted the outcome of this situation.

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?" Lydia asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed. The human boy proceeded to pull out his phone, but instead of his dad he called Scott.

After explaining the situation with the dead body the teen wolf still wanted to confirm the cause of death.

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?"

"Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping people's throats out?!"

"Please just do it." The wolf begged his friend no doubt unintentionally showing his puppy dog eyes as he hung up.

_In the Woods_

"This doesn't make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there." Derek pointed out.

"Derek, they killed someone." Scott murmured.

"How are they moving so fast?" Derek wondered.

"Derek." The teen wolf attempted to get the Alpha's attention.

"But they can't be that fast on foot." Derek was lost in thought when suddenly Scott burst out.

"They killed someone! Some totally innocent kid is dead! And it's our fault."

"It's my fault." Derek took the blame.

"We need help." The teen wolf insisted.

"We have Isaac now. And Briar said she'll help as soon as she drops off Allison."

"I mean real help. They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid." 

"If you think they can outrun a vampire then you're surely mistaken." Derek couldn't stop the warmth he felt blooming in his chest at the thought of her.

"Ok, but is she stronger than two out of control werewolves?" Scott nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the vampire in question's voice.

"Tsk tsk, teen wolf. I thought you of all people would be one to never question my abilities. I guess I was wrong."

"I guess that answers your question then." Derek smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. I think it does." Scott said still wide eyed at the fact that the vampire snuck up on him.

"Don't worry. We'll catch 'em." Briar assured the group.

"What happens if we do? We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?" Isaac asked snidely.

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill them." Derek said but ever the savior Scott turned down the suggestion rather quickly.

"But what if killing them is our only option? What do we do then?" Scarf Boy questioned.

"Then we find someone who knows what they're doing." Scott concluded.

"Who?"

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves."

_At the Argent's House_

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked from his spot in the backseat.

"Nope." Derek said popping the p.

"Me neither. So your, uh... Your sister... Sorry, yeah, it's.. It's bad timing. I'm sorry. I'll ask later. It's fine. Or never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never."

Briar snickered at the dialogue shared between the Alpha and his Beta from her spot in the passenger seat. She then turned her attention back to Scott and the guy named Chris.

"First of all, why would I care about anyone related to Derek? ( _Douchebag._ Briar thought.) And second, I don't know this kid Boyd. I don't even know his last name." ( _Me either._ )

"Boyd is his last name." Scott told the hunter.

"What's his first name?" Chris asked.

"Vernon. Uh, and just curious, is there a reason the gun is still pointed at me?"

Chris chuckled. "Well, there's probably still some part of me that wants to shoot you."

"I get that." Scott sighed.

"Scott, I watched my father brainwash my daughter... Almost turn her into a killer. That world... Your world decimated mine. My wife, sister, father, my entire family. Why would I ever step foot in it again?" ( _That's rough._ )

"Because people are going to die. And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them." ( _Tell him Scott!_ )

"I'm sorry. I can't help you."

Scott gave Derek a look that was meant to be some kind of signal. "Briar. Go." Derek told the vampire.

"Looks like my time has finally come. I'll make you proud, sergeant." Briar tipped an invisible hat as she made her way out of the vehicle and over towards the hunter.

Derek just chuckled at his friend's antics as he watched her perform the trick they all agreed she could use if Chris decided to be stubborn and not help.

Before the hunter could even question who she was Briar grabbed his chin with a little more force than necessary causing his pupils to dilate while she used her compulsion on him.  
  
Staring into his eyes she said, "You will come with us and you will help track down Cora and Boyd without killing them. Once they are safely human again then you will return home and forget everything that's happened within the past 24 hours."

After Chris repeated back the instructions in a monotone voice the group was well on their way to finding the two wolves and bringing them back to safety.

Derek made sure to thank Briar for her help to which she waved off replying it was nothing. Then she surprised him when she placed a soft feathery kiss on his right cheek. This caused the Alpha to burn bright red to which everyone laughed good-naturedly.

"If you're not careful, Derek, then it might seem like you have feelings for me." Briar mused in a playful tone.

This caused the wolf to sputter, not knowing exactly what to say. Briar just resorted to patting his leg which made the Alpha even redder than before.

To Derek's great relief Chris called them asking about the directions of where they were going.

"Left or straight?" The hunter asked.

"Left. It's just around the corner. That parking lot there. Yeah, just a little further up, right here."

"They did this, Boyd and Cora?" Scott nodded his head as the group had all gotten out of their respective vehicles, and were standing in a circle a few paces away from where they parked. "Where's the last place you saw them? You're tracking them by print?"

"Trying to." The teen wolf sighed for what felt like the billionth time that night.

"Well, then, you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these..."

"Are Cora's." Isaac assumed.

"Nope. They're yours. You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here. Listen, I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely pushing the speed limit."

"So what do we do?" Derek asked.

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us... Or into a trap. The full moon does give us one advantage, though. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared."

"Thanks, but I've got my own." Derek said a bit cockily while flashing his red eyes.

Chris just ignored him and continued. "Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive. When's the last time you saw your sister?" Chris directed the question to Derek.

"Nine years. I thought she died in the fire."

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Derek nodded. "Scott, how confident are you in your skills?"

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell." Briar snorted at the teen wolf's confession.

"All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac asked as he tugged on his jacket sleeve nervously.

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satisfied?"

"We can't kill them." Scott stated, emphasizing his point with a glare towards Derek.

The Alpha on the other hand ignored him and asked, "What if we can't catch 'em?"

Chris replied, "Then maybe we just need to contain them. There's no one at the school at night, is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?"

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside."

"What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door."

"That's a great idea, Scarf Boy." Briar praised to which the wolf sent her a wink.

"You're sure the school's empty?" The hunter worried about the potential hazards that could come with leading a couple rabid wolves inside a public building.

"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?" Scott looked over at Briar as if she somehow knew the answer. The vampire just gave a subtle nod to which the teen wolf seemed grateful for.

Chris then pulled out several metal stick looking things out of the trunk of his car. "These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them in a direction we want them to run. They give off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear." Chris then allowed one of the emitters to go off causing only Isaac and Scott to grab their ears in pain.

"Gosh, no kidding!" Isaac exclaimed as the hunter pressed a button to turn it off.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek appeared to be a bit apprehensive of the guy.

Chris nodded in confirmation. "And then it's up to you to get them into the basement."

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?" Isaac couldn't help but bring up their 'other' option.

"It's going to work. It has to."

Scene 11: Mysterious Deaths

_At the Hale House_

3rd Person POV

"And the hunted becomes the hunter. You really think a few high-tech dog whistles are gonna help?" Peter taunted his nephew.

"I don't see you lending a hand." Derek quipped back.

"Well, that's why you called little miss Briar, now, isn't it? Tell me, Derek. Do you like her?" Peter thought it was absolutely hilarious when his nephew got all worked up whenever he asked him about his love life.

"Cora's alive."

This made Peter laugh. "Derek, your attempt at changing the subject is ever so subtle. But, tell you what. I'll let it pass this once."

"I can stop her." Derek tried to sound sure of himself, but it was growing close to impossible. Every time he received a phone call from Scott telling him about another dead body that was found another piece was chipped off from his ever diluting confidence.

"Sure you can. By killing her... Which happens to be the point of this little exercise. Deucalion wants you to kill them. He wants you to get rid of his baggage, making it easier for you to join his pack. The fact that it was supposed to happen in the bank vault, and not out in the open, doesn't change his plan. It just means that Boyd and Cora are gonna kill a few innocent people first."

"And I should just let them? I should be okay with innocent people dying?" Derek asked completely astonished by the lack of sympathy his uncle had for human life.

"Unless you're okay with killing your own."

"I can catch them."

"Doubtful."

_At Beacon Hill's Memorial Hospital_

3rd Person POV

"Hey." A nurse named Melissa greeted as a spastic human boy entered the front door of the local hospital.

"Hey." Stiles said in return.

Melissa beckoned the boy to follow her with a wave of her hand. "Over here. And if you tell anyone I showed you this, I swear, I will kill you slowly and painfully."

When the two entered the room labeled MORGUE Stiles asked, "Why do you want to show me a body I've already seen?"

"Because you haven't seen everything. See this around his neck? That's a ligature mark. That means that he was strangled with something, like cord, or rope..." Melissa replied.

"Ah, I see. Wait a second. What kind of werewolf strangles someone? You know, that's not very werewolfy."

"My thoughts exactly." The nurse agreed. "And then there's this." The woman then proceeded to show Stiles another mutilated body.

"Gosh, man, what is that? Is that brain matter? Yeah, it's brain matter, of course." Stiles scoffed at the thought of everything he's seen so far since being introduced to the supernatural world.

"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head, hard enough to kill him. In fact, any of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead." Melissa sighed as she covered the body back up.

"Alright, so then this couldn't have been Boyd or Cora, you know? They wouldn't have done all that. So maybe this is just one murder. I mean, maybe it's just a random coincidence."

"I don't think it was just one." Melissa remarked.

"How come?"

"Because that girl over there, she's got the exact same injuries."

_Somewhere around town_

3rd Person POV

"Do you see that?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it's a firefly." Scott said bluntly.

"No, no, I know, but it..." Chris paused as he tried to get a better look at it.

"What?" Scott questioned, confused as to what the hunter was insinuating.

"It's, uh... It's very unusual. The, uh, California fireflies aren't bio-luminescent. They don't glow."

"Does that mean something?" Scott asked seriously.

"Oh great." Isaac mumbled.

"Come on." Chris motioned the teens to keep moving completely putting off Scott's question.

_Back at the Hospital_

"The M.E. said that this one wasn't just strangled. Whoever did it used a garrote, which is a stick that you put through the rope, and you just kind of keep twisting, and... Stiles? Oh my gosh, did you know her? I'm so sorry. I didn't even think."

Stiles gulped back his sadness as he began telling Melissa how he attended the girl's birthday party.

"Okay, we need to call your father, cause you're a witness. Stiles?"

"Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any... Any other bodies, or is there anybody missing?"

"Um, no, no bodies, but um..." Melissa was a bit reluctant to tell Stiles anymore information.

"What?"

"Two girls. They brought in the first one, Caitlin, for a tox screen, and then I overheard that her girlfriend, Emily, just disappeared. I mean, they were out in the woods and..."

"Has anybody found her yet?" Stiles desperately searched for any information he could get his hands on.

"I don't know." The nurse admitted solemnly.

"Okay, the first girl, Caitlin, is she here? Is she here right now?"

"I think so."

"Okay, where?" Stiles asked as he began heading towards the door.

"Hold on, hold on, wait a minute." Melissa rushed over and stopped the boy just before he could make his exit.

"I need to talk to her." Stiles tried to stress the fact that it was important.

"Why?" The nurse's eyebrows scrunched together not knowing why this spastic teen would be needing to talk to someone he supposedly doesn't know.

"Because I think I know what's happening." Stiles answered as he rushed out of the Morgue and down the hall as soon as he found out where Caitlin was staying.

_At Beacon Hill's High School_

The group of wolves plus one mighty Original were finally able to corral Derek's two out of control Betas into the Boiler room. Though, it just so happened that Scott was able to pick up on another sound that wasn't supposed to be heard coming from inside.

"It worked." Derek breathed revelling in the feeling of actually accomplishing something.

"What is it, Scott?" Briar asked, noticing the expression on the teen wolf's face.

"Heartbeats." He replied, his own going a hundred miles a minute.

"Both of them?" The oblivious Alpha questioned.

"Actually... Three of them." He answered.

_Back at the Hospital_

Stiles made it to the room that was currently housing a distraught young Caitlin. He asked her if she'd be willing to answer a few questions and much to Stiles' relief she said yes.

"Why did you choose to go camping tonight?" He asked as he stood by Caitlin's bedside.

The girl confessed. "We wanted to be alone for one night. Emily lives with her mom, and I have three roommates. Not exactly romantic settings, you know?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Three months." Caitlin sighed, clearly reminiscing the memory of her beloved.

"And you wanted to make it romantic." Stiles arched a brow.

"Yeah, you know, because..." Caitlin began wringing her hands together in worry for her other half.

"Because it was her first time." Stiles gathered.

"They're gonna find her, right? Aren't they?"

_Back at the High School_

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut." Derek decided to take the risk and attempt to save whoever was locked in the boiler room with the werewolves.

"If you go in there alone you'll either kill them or they'll kill you." Scott advised the Alpha that this was not a good decision, but when did Derek ever listen to anybody but himself? He's more like Kol than Briar seemed to realize.

"That's why I'm doing this alone." Derek stated, leaving the teen wolf no room to argue.

"Scott, the sun's coming up!" Isaac informed.

"There's a teacher. I'll take care of her. You get them out of here." Derek all but ordered as he flashed inside without a moment's notice.

Scott's phone then started to ring. He immediately pulled it out seeing that it was Stiles who was calling. He answered right away and asked his friend the dreaded question.

"So, did Boyd and Cora kill anyone?" The wolf sucked in a breath as he awaited the answer he was soon given.

"No, but you're gonna wish they did."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet. The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather... That guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins... And they're all gonna have the same three injuries... Strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death." Stiles explained.

"So if these aren't just random killings, then what are they?"

"Sacrifices. Human sacrifices."


	8. Surprise, Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S3 Ep04 "Unleashed"

Chapter 8 - Surprise, Surprise

Scene 12: All Comes Down to Luck

Briar's POV

Once the whole rabid werewolf situation was taken care of Derek told me that he thought it'd be a good idea if I were to enroll in High School. More specifically, the cross country team. I didn't argue since I too thought it'd be a good idea to have another set of eyes and ears at the place where the supernatural seems to frequent the most. Though, it turns out that my brother decided to make a surprise visit on my supposed first day at Beacon Hill's High.

3rd Person POV

"Mr. Lahey! Glad to have you back! Not happy that you're late." Coach Bobby Finstock directed towards the scrawny teen wolf who surprisingly wasn't wearing a scarf with his uniform.

"Sorry, coach." Isaac half-apologized.

The door to the locker room then banged open revealing a short brunette wearing blue denim shorts and an orange tank top with a ponytail on the top of her head. 

Scott, Stiles and Isaac couldn't help but gap at the sight of the vampire before them. All three were about to full on interrogate her, but their questions were immediately answered when Briar compelled their coach to let her on the team.

"Of course you can join! We can always use more members!" Coach Finstock exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank you." Briar said politely as she, Isaac, Scott and Stiles lead their very reluctant teammates outside.

As they made it to the start of the trail Coach Finstock blew his whistle signaling for the team to start running.

"Pace yourselves! Come on!" The coach yelled as Isaac was bent down tying his shoe.

Out of the corner of her eye Briar could see the supposed Alpha twins coming up behind Isaac. As they were passing it looked like they were taunting him. This, of course, evoked a reaction from the scarf-wearing teen causing him to go running after them.

"Issac!" Scott tried yelling for the Beta to stop, but he wouldn't listen.

"Scott! Let me handle it!" Briar called over her shoulder.

Thankfully, Scott allowed her to take hold of the situation and soon she found herself zooming after the two cackling twins and one fuming werewolf.

It was in a more dense and sheltered part of the forest that Briar found the three wolves huddled together. From closer up, the vampire noticed that Isaac was being held in a tight lock grip by each of the Alphas.

"Ethan, I always forget, how many bones are in the human body?" The first Alpha asked.

"I don't know. Let's count." The wolf named Ethan replied.

That's when Briar took her cue and ran up to the twins. She punched the one named Ethan in the face effectively breaking his nose.

"That's one." She said, irritated that the Alphas thought they could lay a hand on the Beta.

Both Alphas began to growl and all four of them took a fighting stance, but were soon interrupted by a high-pitch scream.

Everyone ran to where they heard the scream. It turns out that a girl named Ashley found a dead body hanging from a tree.

"It's him, isn't it?" Isaac sighed. It seemed like they never got a break.

The police showed up and Sheriff Stilinski quickly hopped out of his patrol car.

"Hey, get out of the way! Get back! Get this area cornered off before they trample every piece of evidence."

"Back up! Everyone get back!" Deputy Tara took initiative in getting the students away from the crime scene.

"Get these kids out of here!" The sheriff yelled.

Stiles went to grab his dad's attention, but the Sheriff was a bit busy with everything going on.

"Dad, just come here. Look. Look at it. It's the same as the others, you see?"

"Yeah, I see that. Do me a favor. Go back to school, okay? Coach, can you give us a hand here?"

"You heard the man. Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid."

"Coach."

"Yeah, Scott?"

"He was a Senior."

"Oh." Bobby Finstock sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"He wasn't on the team, was he?"

Suddenly, a girl who was the boy's supposed girlfriend ran up crying.

"Kyle! Oh my gosh! Kyle!"

"Go on. Go." Sheriff Stilinski ordered the teens.

"Did you see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac was growing steadily suspicious of the Alphas where as Briar was beginning to suspect someone else entirely.

"You mean like they had no idea what happened?" The vampire asked sarcastically.

"No, no, they knew." Isaac insisted.

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, alright? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of "werewolfitude" in these murders?"

Briar voiced her opinion before anyone else could say anything. "I agree with you, Stiles. I don't think it was the twins. As a matter of fact, I don't think it was a werewolf at all."

"Oh, so you think it's a coincidence that they turn up and people start dying?" Isaac asked snarkily.

"Well, no, but I still don't think it was them. Scott?" Stiles wanted to know what his best friend thought about the situation.

"I don't know yet." The teen wolf answered honestly.

"You don't know yet?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Well, he's got a point. Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?"

Briar was about to stand up for the human believing he was correct in his assumptions, but she wasn't able to when her phone started ringing.

The conversation between them came to an abrupt stop when Briar answered her phone.

"Hello, big brother. What do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you today?"

"You shall owe nothing, little sister, as long as I'm welcomed into your new home." Briar could picture the smirk on her brother's face as he said this.

"Why are you here?" Briar couldn't help but question her brother's motives. She wasn't too concerned because this was Elijah she was talking to. Though, she still wasn't sure she could trust him around the people she now called friends.

"Well, I thought I'd come visit you. See how the wolf is treating you." _Of course, leave it to Elijah to be overprotective._

"The wolf is treating me just fine. As for your surprise visit make yourself at home." Briar ended the call and sighed. Why did he have to come now when there was a literal battle brewing amongst them? Dear God, please don't let him get involved. Briar knew that that was the last thing she wanted to happen. If Elijah got involved then her other siblings were sure to join, and she didn't know if the pack would trust her if she allowed her family to infiltrate their little town. But that's just the Mikaelson's luck for you.

_On the Front Steps of Briar's House_

Elijah stood aghast at how short Briar was with him. Did she think he was going to try and hurt her friends? It was definitely something Kol would've done, but him? No way. Elijah had better morals. There was no way he would ever not drink from a blood bag. He will just have to prove to her that he doesn't mean any harm.

Scene 13: No Harm, No Foul (Except When Blood's Involved)

_At the Hale House_

3rd Person POV

"Stop. You're not done healing." Derek interjected as Cora began doing pull-ups on a metal bar hanging from the ceiling.

Cora had been at it all day training and exercising when her older brother suddenly had enough.

"Yeah? Well, I'm done lying around." She snapped.

"Then sit."

Cora rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna help me go after them?"

The wolf let go of the metal bar gracefully falling to the floor and striding over to Derek to try and get him to fight her.

"Come on, fight back! I came back for this?" The young girl scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the Hales, was building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Derek murmured.  
  
_At Beacon Hill's High School_

3rd Person POV

During passing time Stiles saw a familiar face wandering down the hallway. He quickly lumbered after the person, finally catching up with them right before they turned a corner.

"Whoa. Hey, Boyd! I didn't know you were back at school."

Boyd cast a glance at the spastic human. "Yeah, I would've told you, but we're not actually friends."

Stiles looked down at his shoes when he said that. "Oh, yeah. Hey, so did you, uh... So did you know Kyle?"

"Yeah, we were in junior ROTC together."

"So you two were friends, then?"

"I only had one friend. She's dead too."

Stiles awkwardly cleared his throat. "Right. Sorry."

Briar's POV

I could hear a voice similar to Isaac's coming from somewhere in the school. He seemed to be fighting over his control and from what I heard from Scott he and Allison were supposed to be cleaning some storage closet. There was no doubt in my mind that the Alpha twins had done something.

I was only proven correct when I could hear sounds of struggling coming from behind a door that was blocked by a vending machine.

I knew I had to be quick so no one would see me use my vampire strength, but before I could even attempt to move the giant hunk of metal Scott McCall himself came barreling down the hall.

"Scott! We have to move the vending machine. Isaac and Allison are trapped inside and Isaac is losing his resolve."

Once the teen wolf realized that the huntress was in danger he immediately got to work pushing the vending machine out of the way. _If I'm being honest, I don't think he'll ever stop loving her._

3rd Person POV

A scream could be heard coming from inside which propelled Scott just enough to finally be able to open the door.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled.

Another scream was released and Briar soon found the sweet aroma of blood wafting through her nose.

The lanky wolf was finally pulled out of his stupor when he was thrown into the wall on the opposite side of the closet.

"Allison." Scott murmured gently, trying to figure out if she was okay or not.

"I'm fine. I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry." Isaac whimpered as he slouched against the wall giving into his tired state.

"It's not his fault." The huntress convinced, sending Isaac a small smile.

"I know. I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt." Scott then noticed the faraway look on Briar's face.

"Briar?" The teen wolf had never seen the vampire look like that before.

"Briar, are you okay?" Allison took a step forward to lay a hand on the girl's arm, but was startled back when the vampire looked up.

Her eyes were a mixture of pitch black and blood red which caused a chill to run up Allison's spine.

The vampire shook her head willing her eyes to go back to normal. "I'm sorry." She rasped.

Before anyone could object Briar sped out of the school as fast as she could leaving behind three very concerned friends.

Briar's POV

I can't believe I almost lost control. It was by luck that I didn't attack Allison. If I had been drinking blood more often then I wouldn't have felt the need to drain the huntress dry.

I knew I would need to collect some blood bags. I learned from Stiles that Scott's mom works as a nurse at the Hospital. I just hope she doesn't catch me cause I really don't want to compel the teen wolf's mom. Who knew if he would continue to trust me if I did that?

Once I made it home I jogged upstairs to change my clothes real fast. However, when I sped back downstairs I noticed a sticky note hanging on the fridge. To my utter shock (not) it was from Elijah. Apparently, he stocked my fridge with blood unintentionally saving me a dreaded trip to the hospital. _My luck really seems to be going for me today._ I thought.

_Let's see if he brought me my favorite, though._

As I opened the fridge I couldn't help but gasp. This time it was to my surprise that my big brother actually remembered my all time favorite type of blood; O positive.

"My luck just keeps getting better." I said positively beaming as I snatched one of the bags from the shelf ripping it open and draining it dry.

"You gonna thank me?" A voice echoed from the hall, belonging to nobody but Elijah Mikaelson.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." I drawled, lightly teasing the man who was now standing in the archway that served as the entrance to the kitchen.

"Are you holding up well?" Elijah asked as I threw the bag that once held a pint of blood in the trash.

"Yes." I replied, not having to worry about a heartbeat giving away my lie. Though, I should've known that my siblings could always tell when I fibbed.

Elijah raised a questioning brow, practically forcing me to spill whatever information I was hiding. "Are you sure?" He quizzed, slowly chipping away the foundation to what held my ultimate secret.

"100%." I said, barely covering up the crack in my voice.

"Briar, you should know by now that whatever you're not telling me and the rest of our siblings will soon come to light eventually." Elijah said this hoping that it'd cause me to confess, but I was stronger than I looked and that meant that I could take a secret to my grave. Unless, of course, someone else spilled the beans.

"You can suspect me all you want, but I won't be telling you anything." I informed.

"So that means you are hiding something."

"Of course I am, Elijah! But, it's not something that needs to involve you or the rest of our siblings!" I was becoming slightly agitated with how my family thought I was so fragile and couldn't do anything on my own.

"Briar. We're just looking out for you." Elijah went to take a step forward, but a howl could be heard coming from the one place I knew all too well.

"I gotta go." I dismissed myself from the conversation heading out the door and towards the woods.

_Derek, you bastard! You better be okay or I swear I'll kill you myself!_


	9. Cracking the Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S3 Ep04 "Unleashed" Continued

Chapter 9 - Cracking the Code

Scene 14: A Bit of Blood Goes a Long Way

_Earlier at the Hale House_

3rd Person POV

A long metal pole was sticking out of Derek's abdomen causing dark red blood to pool around the wolf's fallen form.

"Sorry about this, Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle, but..." The leader of the Alpha Pack, Deucalion strolled through the open front door stopping a few feet away from the wolf.

The woman who was mentioned as Kali scoffed. "This is me being gentle." The wolf with the toe claws then grabbed Derek's sister, Cora lifting her up from the ground by her neck. The she-wolf groaned in pain causing her brother to yell out in protest.

"Let... Let her go." Kali then let Cora go allowing the younger girl to fall to her knees weak.

"See? We're not unreasonable." Deucalion said, albeit a bit mockingly.

"What do you want? You want to kill me?" Derek gasped out.

Deucalion dauntingly laughed when Derek asked that. "You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact... I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have."

Kali then began twisting the metal pole deeper into the Alpha's stomach making him groan in pain.

"You're killing him!" Cora shrieked.

"Not yet, little sister. But I could." Derek couged up a bit of blood as he clutched his stomach. The pain struggled to subside as the evil female werewolf pushed the silver pole further into his gut.

"Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out? But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point."

Deucalion grunted in agreement as he began his speech. "Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents... Like you."

"Not interested." The Alpha spat.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch." Deucalion whined.

Derek rolled his eyes the best he could. "You want me to... Kill my own pack."

"No. I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own."

Kali licked her lips in satisfaction. "Mm... Liberating."

"Listen to me, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact... I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now."

Deucalion didn't even give Derek the time of day to digest the new information as he continued his whole spiel.

"See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole."

Kali then whispered something in Duke's ear making him smirk amusedly.

"You're right, Kali. He does look like his mother. You'll get to know me, Derek. Just like she did."

"I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic." Derek jested.

"Know me?" Deucalion scoffed. "You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of alphas. I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" The werewolf's glasses then cracked making him groan in aggravation.

"Hate it when that happens."

Kali then proceeded to rip out the metal pole dropping it to the floor by the Alpha's head. The blood continued to gush out, the werewolf's wound refusing to seal up on its own.

"Good luck with that." Miss. Toe Claws told him as she and Deucalion headed out, not even sparing the two a look back.

And that's when Derek realized that his only hope was a short brunette vampire named Briar Mikaelson. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

He howled.

_Somewhere in the Woods_

Briar was racing against the clock trying to make it to Derek's house. Vampire speed can only get you so far when you're freaking out.

Tripping over tree roots and barely dodging an oncoming branch Briar finally made it. She stumbled up the steps of the burnt down lodge wrenching the door wide open and pelting inside.

"Derek!" The vampire screeched as she zoomed over to his side. The smell of the blood not bothering her one bit since it's from a werewolf, but the sight of it had her gaping like a fish.

"Here." Briar murmured as she bit into her wrist waving the leaking blood in his face. "Take my blood. Derek, just a sip." The vampire gently urged the werewolf to take a tiny sip coaxing him to latch onto her wrist before holding his head as he drank the miraculous cure.

Derek's wounds had closed up so fast he didn't even see them disappear.

Briar let out a sigh of relief before helping her friend stand up. Once the wolf was securely on his feet the vampire pulled him into a tight embrace burying her face in his neck.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She whispered before pulling away and looking over at Cora.

"Do you remember me?" Briar asked, almost in a whisper.

"You're... You're Briar! My mom talked about you all the time!" Cora stood aghast at how long it'd been since the last time she saw the vampire.

"Well, aren't you gonna give me a hug?" Briar cheekily asked as she held her arms open for the wolf to dive into them.

"I missed you, little one." The vampire mumbled as the two girls pulled apart from their tender hug.

"I missed you, too." Cora mumbled back.

Derek walked over to where Briar stood in front of Cora. He hung his head, looking ashamed at how little the vampire had been told up until this point.

"Briar. There's something we need to tell you." Derek cast a glance over to Cora silently telling her that he needed some help.

Cora gave him a subtle nod before leading Briar over to the couch.

"Is there a reason why I need to be sitting down?" Briar questioned, arching a perfect brow as she gave the two a confused glance.

"We just thought you might like to sit down after running all the way here." Cora replied swiftly.

Briar sat down even though she was still a bit confused. Vampires usually have pretty good stamina that lasts for much longer than she'd been running. Didn't they know that?

"Alright." Briar drawled. "So what did you want to tell me?"

After a shared glance between Derek and Cora the two wolves jumped right in to explaining the situation.

By the end of it, Briar didn't seem upset at all, however, internally she was fuming.

_How could this Deucalion guy even ask that?! Derek would never kill one of his own pack mates!_

Once Briar got a grip on her mental anger she looked her friend straight in the eye and said, "Derek, I give you my word that no matter what you will not kill any of your pack mates. Do you understand? I will not allow this 'demon wolf' to manipulate you into doing something like this. Alright?"

Briar sounded so sure of herself that all the Alpha could manage was a single nod.

"Good." The vampire was satisfied with the compromise. "Well, if that's all then I'll just be going."

She started making her way to the door when Derek blurted, "Do I need to worry about your brother?"

The vampire just looked over her shoulder and replied, "Let me do the worrying."

Scene 15: Dark and Dreary

_At the Animal Clinic_

3rd Person POV

Stiles was standing with Deaton discussing everything he'd learned up to that point.

"All these symbols and things... The triskeles, the bank logo, the Mountain Ash... All of it is from the Celtic Druids. And anyone who has ever looked up human sacrifices before knows that the Druids had a pretty big hard-on when it came to giving one up to the gods. You ever heard of the lindow man? 2,000 year old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. Threefold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite Druid plant that was."

"Mistletoe." The vet answered.

Stiles huffed. "I'm just telling you everything you already know, aren't I? Then why aren't you telling us?"

"Maybe because we've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away. Denying it, lying about it. Becomes a pretty powerful habit."

"Alright, so this guy... Is he a druid?"

"No. It's someone copying a centuries-old practice of a people who should have known better. Do you know what the word "druid" means in Gaelic?" Dr. Deaton asked the teen.

"No."

"'Wise oak.' The Celtic Druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers."

"Yeah, well, this one is."

Stiles' phone suddenly buzzed with a text message.

**From Lydia**

**Another person taken**

"Hey doc, Lydia just text me. She says someone else was taken."

Dr. Deaton seemed to be unresponsive for a minute until he said, "Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Warrior, could that also be like a soldier?"

"Absolutely."

"Kyle was in ROTC with Boyd. That's got to be it. That's the pattern!"

"Where's Boyd?" The vet was quick to ask.

"He's probably home by now. I'm gonna try and call him."

Suddenly, another text message was sent from Lydia.

**I know someone else with a military connection.**

Stiles sent a text back.

**Who?**

Lydia's next text sent a chill down Stiles' spine.

**It's sitting right on his desk... The West Point honor code.**

At _the High School_

Stiles and Deaton met the redhead inside the classroom of the missing teacher.

"This is just one of many possibilities. He could have simply left for the day." The Druid suggested.

"Yeah, well... Not without this." Stiles murmured.

"What?" The vet questioned.

"These tests... They're graded weird. Look! This one's graded 'R'."

"This one's an 'H'." Lydia piped up.

The Druid was finally catching on to what was really happening.

"Stiles, you remember I told you 'druid' is the Gaelic word for 'wise oak'?"

"Yeah."

"If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that as well... Darach."

_Back at the Hale House_

A thunderstorm was brewing when Isaac had arrived back at the loft. Upon entering he noticed his Alpha standing in front of the stairs with his arms crossed. His eyes then trailed down to the blood stain on the floor and the metal pole that was still laying there.

"Ah... Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Listen, Isaac. It's just not gonna work with both of you here. I've got Cora now. It's too much. I need you out tonight."

The scarf-wearing teen scoffed. "Where am I supposed to go then?"

"Somewhere else, obviously."

The thunder was starting to pick up and the rain could be heard pounding against the roof tiles and the window panes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Isaac asked pitifully, having minor PTSD from all the times his father had beat him.

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving." Derek's answer caused the wolf to shrink back. Not only did his tone make him flinch, but the severe storm outside had gotten worse causing the Beta's hearing to be filled with all kinds of amplified sounds.

"Oh, come on."

"Just get out."

"Derek, please."

"Get out."

"Come on."

"Go!" Derek made his point by throwing a glass cup at Isaac. It shattered upon impact as the teen wolf just barely ducked in time for it to miss. Unfortunately, this little incident brought back horrible memories for Issac causing the teen wolf to go scrambling out the door.

If there was one person he knew he could trust it'd be Briar. The vampire had wormed her way into his heart from the very start. Having breakfast served to him was something he wasn't used to. He was usually the one having to cook his own food. If Briar Mikaelson cared more for his well-being than his own father then she would definitely be the one who he would ask for help.

_At Briar's House_

It was going on 8:00 pm when Isaac finally reached the house where the vampire was staying. He had completely forgotten about Briar's brother staying with her as well, but there wasn't really anywhere else he wanted to stay.

He knocked only once subconsciously remembering how vampires had really sensitive hearing.

In no time at all, the front door was thrown open thankfully by the vampire he wanted to see.

"Issac? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um. Well, you see. Here's the thing. Derek kinda just threw me out and now I don't really have anywhere to stay, so I was wondering if maybe you could let me stay... Here?" Isaac didn't even notice when Briar stopped listening.

"He threw you out? As in, he's not permitting you to live there anymore?!" Briar couldn't believe her ears! For as long as she's known Derek she would never have thought he'd sink so low as to throw an orphaned, no less abused teenage werewolf out onto the streets.

"Erm, yeah." Isaac had been a bit reluctant to tell her at first in fear of her reaction, but standing in front of her now he realized she wouldn't be angry at him, but at Derek.

"Of course you can stay. Isaac, right?" The teen wolf had never before met a vampire he would openly say he was afraid of. Not with Briar being the first. But this guy... Yeah, Isaac would say he was definitely wary of him.

"Isaac, this is my brother, Elijah. Elijah, this is Isaac."

The two exchanged pleasantries with a simple handshake. It came as a shock to Isaac when the vampire didn't attempt to break his hand. This was clearly a shock to Briar as well.

"Well, Isaac, I'll let you pick a room and get settled. Then tomorrow you can go shopping for decorations."

"But, I don't have any money."

"That won't be a problem." Briar smirked as she held a wad of cash out to the wolf who snatched it from her eagerly.

And the very next day the scarf-wearing teen went out on a shopping spree filling up his new bedroom with all kinds of cool knick knacks.

If Isaac was being honest, he felt more at home with Briar than he ever did with his father or Derek.


	10. Road Trip Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Mentions of trauma (Nothing too major, just a heads up)
> 
> S3 Ep05 "Frayed"

Chapter 10 - Road Trip Worries

Scene 16: Vampiric Hallucination

3rd Person POV

Being stuck on a school bus in the middle of traffic all while having an existential crisis was definitely not something Briar Mikaelson had expected.

Just a few nights ago a battle had taken place, one of many that the vampire had participated in. It was held in a worn down shopping mall that had been abandoned for several years. At first, they all thought they had a clear advantage, though, it turned out that they didn't. Their careless planning had lead to the downfall of one man. A man who held a special place in the hearts of very few alive, but many who were dead.

Derek Hale's death tore a gigantic ever-bleeding hole in Briar's heart. The Mikaelsons' might be known for expertly hiding their true emotions, but at the moment anguish could very well be seen by a blind person overtaking the whole of Briar Mikaelson's features.

Finally, the vampire was served a distraction by the conversation taking place between a human and his werewolf best friend.

"Yo, Scotty. Hey, yo. Scotty? Still with me?" Stiles, the teen who was still as spastic as ever asked as he turned towards his friend sitting beside him in the seat.

"Yeah, sorry. Uh, what's the word?" The werewolf was clearly being affected by the aftermath of the fight as well. Briar had taken notice of the slight winces the wolf would make every time he moved. She also recognized the pungent scent of blood coming from a wound that his friend had yet to see.

"Anachronism." Stiles repeated.

"Something that exists out of its normal time." Scott answered.

"Nice. Okay, next word... Incongruous."

Scott scratched his chin in thought. "Um, can you use it in a sentence?"

"Yes. Yes, I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened... incongruous."

Briar snorted at the boy's example of the word. Though, it had caused the memories of that night to come flooding back to her which in the end caused the vampire to stiffen and space out. Briar didn't even hear the teen wolf's answer as she was brought into some sort of memory vision.

Isaac and Boyd who were sitting together a few seats ahead both noticed what had happened and were immediately concerned for the vampire. The two Betas shot each other a look and came upon a decision.

Isaac sent a quick text to Scott which was instead read by Stiles since the teen wolf was a bit preoccupied handling the pain of his own injuries.

After taking a look at what had caused the annoying buzzing Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I knew it. We shouldn't have come."

"We had to. There's safety in numbers." The spastic teen looked over when his friend spoke up looking like he was finally able to breathe properly again.

"Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre... or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery..." Stiles' rant quickly came to a halt when he noticed Scott looking over his head.

"What is it?" The teen wolf didn't answer causing Stiles to become audibly irritated. "What are you looking at?" The boy hastily turned around before going stark white when his eyes happened upon the sight where his best friend was looking.

There in front of them sitting completely frozen staring into space was a Briar they had never seen before. _Clearly Stiles hadn't taken Isaac's text very seriously._

Fear was covering every inch of the vampire's body from her stiff posture to her wide brown eyes to the frantic shaking of her hands. The two teenagers weren't quite sure what could be playing through her mind exactly, but Briar herself was receiving a pretty clear image.

As Isaac looked back to see if Scott had read the message he immediately slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Those two are idiots." The werewolf growled under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Boyd asked as Isaac stood up about to make his way to the back where his other friends were sitting.

"Going to help Briar." Was all the Beta heard as he watched the slim teen urgently head to where the vampire was sitting.

"Isaac! What are you doing?" The teen in question dutifully ignored Stiles as he swiftly sat down beside the girl, (technically woman), who he had become so pleasantly fond of.

Isaac's POV

For a few seconds I just sat there contemplating how in the world I could help her when suddenly I was struck with an idea that immediately threw my body into action.

I gently grasped both her hands with my own warm palms before attempting to steady them as best I could. I had read in a supernatural magazine that sometimes physical contact wasn't enough to jerk someone out of a vision. The article had mentioned that with overly powerful supernatural creatures, like vampires, there had to be more than just physical contact. There had to be movement. By bringing this to the forefront of my mind I gave Briar's hands a light squeeze. Fortunately, this worked in my favor since it had effectively jarred Briar from her sort of comatose state. Unfortunately, her eyes began leaking as her cheeks grew damp with the tears that just wouldn't stop falling. Quiet sobs wracked the vampire's body that anyone in the surrounding vicinity would probably admit had broke their heart.

I couldn't stop myself from wrapping her in a hug which thankfully she took wholeheartedly.

"I know you're sad, Briar. I know you're hurt. I understand. Trust me."

Small sniffles could be heard even as they were muffled coming from where the vampire had buried her face in my shoulder.

"How could you know how it feels?" She spoke so quiet that my wolf hearing had a hard time picking it up. Before I could answer, though, she mumbled something else. "I've experienced lots of death in my long life, Isaac. You wouldn't be able to understand much less handle just how much grief I've felt."

Hearing this had robbed me of my ability to talk. I didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who's just told you that you don't understand how they feel? All I could bring myself to do was wrap her in a much tighter hug than before.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, letting go of my own tears and allowing them to fall freely down my face.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. It's not your fault."

"But I just said..."

"No, Isaac. It's my fault, alright. I failed you. I failed all of you." When she said this she looked over at Scott and Stiles who we knew without a doubt were watching and listening. "I'm the one who allowed D-Derek to be k-killed. A-Alright? It's my fault. Because I didn't, I didn't do enough. I could, I could have prevented it. But I didn't. And it's all my fault."

3rd Person POV

"Don't say that, Briar." Scott was the one to speak this time. "There was nothing any of us could have done. We were cornered on all sides, prevented from being able to help him."

"Scott, I know you think you need to be the one who is always positive, but there are some instances in life where we just need to be allowed to grieve." Scott shook his head completely disagreeing with her statement.

"That's where you're wrong, Briar. When you grieve you allow yourself to be overcome with sadness and guilt. Your eyes shine with dread and your heart is stabbed at least a million times each time someone mentions or falls into the hands of death."

"H-how do you know that?" These teens couldn't be dragged into this. Scott has no clue what he's about to unleash. A thousand years of mental, physical, and emotional trauma is seemingly nothing to the Original Family. These teens, however... No. They couldn't. They wouldn't. As far as Briar was concerned these 6 teens will never experience the sheer level of pain that her and her family had to go through.

"Scott, you don't understand..."

"I think I do, though. I think I'm starting to get it. Briar, can't you see? What you're needing is someone that can be there for you. Someone who can shine a light and show you that there is more to life than death and destruction." The teen wolf finally understood. What the vampire has lacked all this time has been here in Beacon Hills. Her salvation has come in the package of 6 odd-ball teenagers. "That's where we come in." Scott shot her a blinding smile which Briar knew without a doubt would've put the sun out of business.

The vampire could feel a slight tingle coarse through her veins at the thought of calling these teenagers her friends. She hadn't realized that coming to this town would result in her life being changed forever. It certainly put her in high spirits, however, she couldn't help but worry what her family would think of her being in league with more werewolves.

"We're friends, Briar. No matter what you say or do, we're friends. There is nothing on this Earth that could ever drive us away. Alright? Plus, imagine how cool we'd be if we told people we're friends with a 1000 year old vampire." Hearing this from Scott elicited a light chuckle from the short brunette causing the rest of them to smile gratefully at the teen wolf.

"You okay now?" Isaac murmured casting his eyes down to her lap where her hands rested which luckily weren't shaking anymore.

"Yeah. I'm fine. In fact, I'm more than fine. Thanks, Isaac, for helping me. You too, Scott. I needed that." The teen wolf sent her another bright smile which had her beaming one right back.

"It's no problem, really. I'm glad to return the favor after everything you've done for me."

Suddenly, a loud moan could be heard coming from Scott reminding the teens that their friend was still badly injured.

"Oh crap! Scott!"

Scene 17: Wolf Lover

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'm not sure, Isaac. Hey Scott, were you able to get ahold of Deaton?"

"I keep getting his voice mail." The teen wolf gasped as another shot of pain flared through his abdomen.

"Alright, that's it. I'm calling Lydia and Allison." The spastic teenager pulled out his cellphone and went to dial the redhead's number.

"How are they gonna help when they're back in Beacon Hills?"

"They're not. They've been following us the entire time."

Scott scoffed at Stiles proclamation. "Pathetic."

On the second ring Lydia picked up. "Hey Stiles! Yeah, we're about to walk into a movie, uh, you know, the popcorn, and stuff..."

"I know you two are right behind us. Put me on speaker."

Lydia sighed. "Okay."

"Alright, look. Scott's still hurt."

"What do you mean still? He's not healing?" This was the first the group had heard from Allison since the night of the fight.

"No, he's not healing. In fact, I think he's getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color."

"W... What's wrong with him?" The redhead couldn't help but ask.

"What's wrong with him? Do I look like I have a PH.D. in Lycanthropy?" Stiles sarcastically remarked.

"We need to get him off the bus." Allison decided.

"And take him where, a hospital?" Lydia didn't think a hospital would really be the best place for a teenage werewolf, but she didn't know any other places they could take him.

A sudden idea came to Briar's head and she found herself suddenly speaking out. "Stiles, there's a rest stop a few miles up ahead. If we can get Coach to stop there then that would be our best bet at helping Scott."

The huntress and redhead agreed with the vampire ending up with the spastic teen causing a kid named Jared to throw up which in turn ended up causing the Coach to pull off at the rest stop.

"Jared, you suck! Hey, somebody grab some towels or a mop or maybe even a new bus!"

Stiles helped Scott walk down the aisle and off the rank smelling vehicle as Lydia and Allison came running up to them.

"Oh my gosh!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison questioned flabbergasted at how Scott could have kept this whole thing a secret for so long.

"Sorry." The teen wolf winced as his friends helped him head inside the bathroom where he ended up sliding against the wall and falling to the floor.

"Okay, give us a second. This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this."

"Kay, what do we do then? Call an ambulance?"

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?"

"We gotta do something."

"You know, it could be psychological."

"What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?"

"Somatoformic."

"Som..." Stiles tried sounding it out, but Lydia interrupted before he could do so.

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause. It's all in his head."

"All in his head? Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal because Derek died."

"So, what do we do?"

"Stitch him up. Maybe he just needs to believe it's healing." After seeing her friends unbelieving faces Lydia scoffed and said, "I'm serious."

"He's gonna need another shirt. Where's his bag?"

"Uh, I'll go get it. I hate needles anyway. I trust you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, my father taught me." Allison nodded. The huntress then went straight to work hurriedly stitching up the unconscious werewolf's wound.

_Back Outside_

"Alright, everyone! Back on the bus! Let's go!" Coach Finstock yelled for the teenagers to start loading the bus when Stiles convinced him that they needed a bit more time.

The spastic teen then overheard a group of guys all chanting something. The teenagers seemed to be circling someone as they all yelled, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Stiles immediately realized that someone was being hurt and quickly rushed into the bathroom to fetch Scott.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" The teen wolf noticed the fearful expression on his friend's face and with immediate concern stood up.

"There's a fight going on outside! I think it's between one of the Alphas and Isaac!" This led Scott to race outside and over to the grove of trees where a big group was now starting to form.

"Isaac! Isaac!" Hearing his friend call his name the scarf-wearing teen looked over with a sigh of relief. Finally, someone was here who could help!

"Scott! Over here!" The teen wolf snapped his neck over to where his friend was standing. If it wasn't Isaac who was fighting, then who...

"Briar!"

"Scott! She won't stop! No matter what I do!" Isaac was scared beyond belief at how the vampire might react if she actually managed to kill the Alpha.

Stiles whispered, "Scott, she'll kill him if she doesn't stop."

"I know." The teen wolf then pushed himself through the crowd until he reached the front. There he could see the Alpha named Ethan beaten to a bloody pulp on the moss covered ground with Briar hovering over him about ready to send her next striking punch.

"BRIAR!" Scott roared making the vampire ultimately freeze in her tracks.

Everyone went silent as all that could be heard were small puffs of air coming from the girl in the center. The vampire looked down at her feet and felt her unbeating heart drop. She did this? Briar Mikaelson, lover of wolves, did this?

Mournful whimpers left the lips of the misty-eyed vampire. As she crouched down beside the fallen werewolf she checked him over for any signs of broken bones.

By this time the crowd that was once gathered had quickly dissipated. 

"Please be okay." She whispered. "Please don't be dead."

Isaac took the chance to cautiously step forward and slump down on Briar's right side. He leaned into her and whispered soothing words of affection into her ear letting her know she still has somebody who trusts her.

Isaac's POV

"Is he dead?" Briar looked up at me as if somehow my answer would bring her comfort. Her big brown eyes were wide with worry and it caused me to choke on my saliva. To be honest I wasn't quite sure what to say until moments later a faint heartbeat could be heard.

"Do you hear that?" I asked her, gesturing in the direction of the bloody body.

"His heartbeat."

"He's alive." I whispered, giving her the confirmation that she desperately needed to hear.

Scott cleared his throat causing me to look up at him. I got the message he was trying to send with his eyes and stood up. I brushed my pants off and walked over where he asked me the question I had been dreading to hear the entire time.

"What are we going to do with the body?"

Stiles must have heard what the teen wolf had asked cause he immediately turned him around to catch a glimpse of what Briar was about to do.

"Vampire blood. It has healing properties." Stiles murmured to the two of us as he noticed we weren't in the loop when it came to that piece of information.

As Briar fed Ethan a bit of her blood from her wrist I watched in fascination as the werewolf's wounds sealed up as quickly as they were made causing the vampire beauty to sigh in relief.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as the wolf began waking up.

Though, it came to everyone's shock when Ethan just smiled and said, "It's not your fault. I had it coming. Though, it means a lot that you healed me." Briar just chuckled and helped him to his feet.

Soon, everyone was back on the bus and we were finally heading to the well-forgotten cross country match.

Scott's phone buzzed a second time, but it was him who took a look at the text.

**From Unknown** ********

**Thought I'd compensate for you practically saving my life. Derek's alive.**


	11. Overnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S3 Ep06 "Motel California"

Chapter 11 - Overnight

Scene 18: Mind Games (Fire Included)

3rd Person POV

The bus was parked in the parking lot of a massively worn down motel with only a single car for company.

"I've seen worse." Scott stated as the Coach jogged inside to retrieve the room keys.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles asked, completely flabbergasted that his best friend could have possibly seen a worse-looking building than the one right in front of them.

By then Coach Finstock had returned and in his hands were several different room keys. "Listen up! The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!"

Allison took notice of the wary look that was sketched on the Banshee's face.

"Lydia?"

"I don't like this place." The redhead murmured.

"Me either." Briar agreed.

"To be honest, I don't think the people who own this place even like it. It's just for one night, though."

"A lot can happen in one night." Lydia mumbled ominously.

"Come on you little delinquents! Get up and grab a key!" Coach Finstock yelled causing the 6 teens to sigh and gradually stand up from their seats.

"Here you go Scott. I assume you'll be rooming with Stiles?"

"Yes Coach."

"Good."

"Ah, you two. When did you get on?" Coach Finstock aimed the question towards Lydia and Allison, but Briar stepped in saying that they had tagged along for moral support.

"Well, I'd never refuse a couple cheerleaders. Here's a key. Oh, and Briar will room with you as well."

Coach Finstock offered his last key to Isaac and Boyd who took it a bit reluctantly before exiting the bus and following their friends inside.

**Room 306 | Scott & Stiles**

The two boys immediately took to lounging on the bed once they had reached their motel room. Stiles took the liberty of striking up a conversation with Scott once the teen wolf had finished unpacking and joined him.

"Alright, so I have four."

"Four? You have four suspects?"

"Yeah, it was originally ten. Well, nine technically, I guess. I had Derek on there twice."

"So, who's number one? Harris?"

"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead."

"So if he's not dead, then our chemistry teacher is secretly committing human sacrifices?"

"Alright, yeah. I guess that just sounded better in my head." Stiles sighed.

"Well, what if it's someone else from school? You remember Matt, right? We didn't even know he was the one killing people."

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, what? Yes we did, actually! I called that from day one!"

"Yeah, but we never seriously thought it was Matt."

"Oh, I was serious alright! Like quite serious! Deadly serious! No one listened to me."

"Who were the other three?" Scott asked, effectively steering Stiles back on track with the original conversation.

"Derek's sister, Cora. Nobody knows much about her, so she was an obvious suspect. Plus, she's _Derek's_ sister. The next one was your boss."

"My boss?"

"Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he's got going on, you know? It totally freaks me out. Oh my gosh, you still haven't watched Star Wars?!"

"I promise, if we make it back alive I will watch the movie. Who's the last one?"

"Lydia. She was completely controlled by Peter and had no idea, so..."

**Later in Room 218 | Allison, Lydia & Briar**

Allison had been set on taking a shower ever since they arrived at the motel. But now that she was in there she was actually starting to regret it.

The huntress could hear the moldy wooden door creak open making her think it was Lydia.

"Hey Lyds. Did you get the new towels?" Allison screeched when she saw that it wasn't her best friend standing in the room with her. Instead, it was Scott who looked kind of like he was being possessed.

"What are you doing?" The huntress wasn't gonna lie. She was definitely creeped out by how Scott was currently acting.

"Looking for you." His tone caused her to shiver and slowly curl in on herself. She was trying to shield her body from him with the sheer shower curtain all while keeping her head popped out so she could still look at him.

"Well, you found me... In the shower... Slightly naked, might I add."

"I've seen you naked before." Scott smirked.

"Okay, well, we're kind of not..."

One moment the bathroom door was still working and the next, well, it was kicked in by a very angry vampire.

"SCOTT MCCALL! YOU GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW!" Briar was absolutely livid. Once she had figured out the Darach's potential plan with the werewolves she made it her personal mission to put a stop to it. With a lit cigarette match in her hand she rushed at the werewolf and burned him efficiently snapping him out of the mental war he was having with the Darach.

"Scott? You alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I- Allison, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I just... It was like I had no control over anything. Like I was stuck in a never ending battle in my head."

"We're fine, Scott. It's ok." Allison gave him a small smile and then gestured to the fact that she still needed to finish her shower. The teen wolf took that as his cue to leave, but before Briar could follow Allison spoke up.

"Oh, and Briar?"

"Yes?"

"Could you go check on Lydia? She hasn't come back with the towels. I'm just kinda worried."

"Sure, Alli." The vampire just couldn't say no when it came to the 6 teenagers. To Briar, it seemed like she was their guardian angel in a way. No doubt, a couple of them thought the same. However, a bond was beginning to form with the rest of them and soon enough Briar Mikaelson will be part of a pack that she will forever think of as her second family.

**Lobby**

"Excuse me? The card on the dresser says that we have a non-smoking room, but somehow all the towels reek of nicotine." Lydia approached the receptionist's desk with her arms crossed. She wasn't too happy with the service they were receiving.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart." The receptionist apologized, but by then something else had captured the redhead's attention entirely.

"What's that?" Lydia asked, pointing to the piece of paper hooked on the wall. "That number?"

The woman glanced back before answering, "It's sort of an inside thing with the motel. My husband insists on keeping it up."

"What do you mean?" The Banshee's power to sense death was nearly overwhelming at this point.

"It's a bit morbid. You sure you want to know?" Lydia wanted to scoff at the woman's question. What could be more morbid than the supernatural community she dealt with on a regular basis?

"Tell me."

"We're not gonna hit the top of anyone's list when it comes to customer satisfaction."

"Obviously." This time Lydia did scoff.

"But we are number one in California when it comes to one disturbing little detail. Since opening, more than any other motel in California, we've had the most guest suicides."

"198?"

"And counting." The woman confirmed.

It was then that Briar made her grand appearance. Skidding across the hardwood floor in a pair of knee high socks the vampire came bounding over. "Lydia! Thank goodness! I-I've been looking for you everywhere!" The 1000 year old woman was bent over gasping, trying to catch her breath. To the woman behind the desk the scenario seemed perfectly normal, but to Lydia... The redhead knew something was up.

She grabbed ahold of the vampire's elbow tugging her in the direction of the bathroom, which was very conveniently located. Once the two were inside and far away from any onlookers Lydia begged the question, "Briar? How are you so out of breath?"

"I'm... I'm what? Out of breath? Ha! As-as if!"

"Briar, honey. Look at me. Listen." The two girls just stood there for a second listening to the rapid breathing coming from the lone vampire.

"I-I can't, I can't be. It's practically... Impossible. Vampires... At-at least my kind... We don't get out-out of breath... Very easy."

"Briar, listen. There's something very wrong going on here. Alright? That woman sitting behind the desk, she told me there's been 198 suicides happen here. All of them have been guests."

Briar's eyes suddenly went wide and a connection was seemingly made. The vampire gripped the redhead's arm with such force that Lydia had to pry her off or she would've broke a bone.

"Briar, what is it? Do you know something?"

"Y-yeah. H-hold on. Le-let me... Write it down." A piece of paper and a pen were quickly deposited in front of her.

"H-here. Read t-this." As soon as the paper was exchanged Briar Mikaelson fell to the ground unconscious.

Scene 19: Luna Lovegood and Voldemort

3rd Person POV

While Lydia rushed off to inform the others on what was going on Briar seemed to be stuck in another sort of vision within her mind. Only this time it didn't seem so bad.

Briar's POV

As my vein covered body hit the cold aluminum of the bathroom floor my mind opened up and another vision seemed to start playing. However, it wasn't until a shadowy figure started to speak that I realized this wasn't so much a vision, but rather a mental visitation.

"Hello Briar. We've been expecting you." The shadowy figure spoke in an airy tone much like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. (Yes, I've watched the movies. When you've lived for as long as I have you tend to get bored.)

"What do you mean 'we'?" I questioned, not entirely sure if I was meant to be seeing a second shadow.

"Oh, he's not here yet, but, he will be soon." Luna answered softly.

"Why can't I see you?" I asked.

"You can only see what we allow you to see." With a snap of Luna's fingers I was finally able to make out just who I've been talking to. I realized that the figure did indeed look a lot like the weird little witch from the movies.

"Hello there." She spoke in a quiet manner, as if she spoke any louder it would hurt me.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you exactly?" I was taken aback by Luna's quick response.

"I am Macey, Leader of the Guardian Angels, as well as an Immortal."

"Well, Macey, it's very nice to meet you. But, I'm just a tad bit confused. Why- How- ..." Macey just gave a light chuckle which eerily sounded exactly like Luna's.

"Briar Mikaelson, I believe you had a particular thought about guardian angels. As a matter of fact, I believe you thought yourself as a guardian angel to 6 mangy teenagers." Macey held up a petite hand quickly silencing me as she noticed I was about to object.

"Briar, you must know that thinking these thoughts is not a bad thing. In fact, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure you thought that for a second I was mad, but I assure you that is the last emotion I should be feeling at the moment."

Words seemed to escape me after Macey's revelation. It wasn't until she spoke again, though, that I could feel chills running down the lengths of my body. (Wait, body?! I didn't even realize I had a body! What kind of mental vision is this?!)

"He is here." Macey's ominous statement was followed by a rush of wind that caused the loose strands of my hair to flow freely.

"Ahh, Briar Mikaelson. So glad you're here." This new voice could definitely compare to that of Voldemort. The only difference being that this one was much, much deeper.

"Um, glad I could make it?" I didn't mean it to sound like a question, but my nerves were beginning to grow as my vampiric sense of death skyrocketed. Any Banshee would be screaming their lungs off if they were in my shoes.

Voldemort just chuckled, but not like Macey, no. He sounded more like... Death.

In a flash a new presence was felt. As I looked up I met the cold hard gaze of someone who looked a little too giddy. Yes, I know, I said 'cold, hard gaze', but isn't that what it's supposed to be on the face of Death himself. At least, that's who he introduced himself as.

"Briar Mikaelson. I never thought I'd see the day where I would grant you a free pass on something as terrifying as death. But, here we are. There's a first time for everything, right?" Death just cackled as he worked his magic and apparently made me immortal?

"Hold on a minute. What's going on exactly?" To say I was confused would be an understatement. I literally had zero idea what was happening.

"Oh, you don't know? You didn't tell her?" Death turned to Macey when he asked this. Macey seemed to be frozen in ice because she didn't utter a word nor move a muscle.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" It came to as much a surprise to Macey than it did me when Death seemingly ignored the way Macey didn't answer his question. In fact, he just carried on explaining the situation himself. In turn, it lead me to find out that apparently I was being given the gift of total immortality as well as the title of Guardian Angel. Now, it didn't come with a badge or a sash or anything, but instead...

"A crown?! Why are you giving me a crown?!"

"It will come as a very powerful tool when fighting against evil. Here. Take this as well." I was then handed a small silver pouch that seemed to contain a few other things.

"In there you will find 6 rings. One for each of your friends. As you give each of them their respective ring a connection will be made between yourself and the 6 teenagers. That will solidify you as their Guardian Angel. When you go up against a creature who intends harm make sure you are wearing that crown and your friends are wearing their rings. You will find that it offers you extra strength as well as a few unique abilities when it comes to fighting off the foes that you will likely face in the future."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You trust me. I can see it in your eyes. I promise it will work as long as you believe it will."

* * *

Guardian Angel Jewelry

**Crown**

Briar - Lapis Lazuli

**Rings**

Stiles - Amber

_Symbol of knowledge and time_

Isaac - Blue Zircon

 _Symbol of self confidence and_ purity

Scott - Red Garnet

_Symbol of strength and protection_

Allison - Rose Quartz

_Symbol of trust, harmony and friendship_

Lydia - Amethyst

_Symbol of peace_

Boyd - Emerald

_Symbol of truth_

**Special** **Abilities**

Lapis Lazuli

~ Extra Strength (Vamp Strength X2)

~ Vampric Abilities X2

~ Immortality (Gift From Death)

Amber

~ Heightened Strength

~ Gift of Knowledge and Strategy

Blue Zircon

~ Extra Strength (Wolf Strength X2)

~ Heightened Confidence (Gift of Courage)

Red Garnet

~ Extra Strength (Wolf Strength X2)

~ Gift of Leadership (Comes with being a natural born leader)

Rose Quartz

~ Heightened Strength

~ Heightened Precision (Aim Rarely Faults)

Amethyst

~ Heightened Strength

~ Gift of Tranquility (An Empath Like Jasper Cullen Except Only With Calm Emotions)

Emerald

~ Extra Strength (Wolf Strength X2)

~ Gift of Discerning Lies (Can tell when someone is lying)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys notice any references? To be honest, one of the references I wrote I actually didn't do on purpose. It just kind of happened. Let me know if you figure out what they are.


	12. Friends and Family

Chapter 12 - Friends and Family

Scene 20: 6 Mangy Teens

3rd Person POV

Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, Allison and Briar were all found sound asleep on the bus the next morning by Coach Finstock.

The older man just sighed. "I don't want to know. I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's been cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!"

The teens all groaned, but got up anyway. The only one who was still asleep was Briar.

"She had a long night." Lydia whispered.

"What happened exactly?" Scott asked, wanting to know just how the vampire had lost her breath and passed out.

Before Lydia could answer the vampire in question gasped awake, but something else happened that had the teens suddenly on edge.

A small silver pouch had somehow magically appeared in Briar's lap when she woke up, but that wasn't all. A crown made of smooth, shiny lapis and the finest silver metal had placed itself on the top of her head.

"What? How? Where?" Stiles was absolutely flabbergasted at how these items had magically come into Briar's possession.

"Now, before you all get suspicious and upset with me please let me explain." The vampire begged.

All six teens nodded their heads signalling her to begin.

Briar let out a quiet sigh before telling the story of her visit from Death and Macey.

"So, you're saying that these rings along with that crown are gonna help us defeat evil?" Stiles scoffed. "Am I the only one who thinks this is a load of crap?"

Isaac reached out and grabbed Briar's hand. "I believe you." He said sincerely.

"Could I see the ring meant for me?"

"What?! Scott! No! For all we know this could be a trick!"

"For all _you_ know." Once the teen wolf was handed his ring the bond was immediately formed and Scott felt a sudden rush of power and adrenaline course through his body.

"Woah." He mumbled. Scott then slipped the ring on his right middle finger finding it to be a perfect fit.

"Briar." He murmured, looking up and locking eyes with the vampire. "I believe you."

Briar's POV

After Scott declared his trust in me I felt another wave of sincerity flow through my body. It first happened with Isaac when he grabbed my hand and claimed he believed me. I figured it was from the bonds forming. The rings seemed to make it more pronounced.

As soon as the other teens saw that Scott's ring did, in fact, not hurt him they were much quicker to get on board.

Lydia, Allison and Isaac were the next three to obtain their rings. Boyd quickly followed placing his ring on his right middle finger just like Scott. However, Stiles was still a bit reluctant to take his.

"Stiles, come on. Don't be ridiculous. Briar's had many chances to hurt us and she's never done it once. Why would she start now?"

"Oh, alright. Fine! I'll take the stupid ring!" In that instant when Stiles was gifted the piece of jewelry the bond tangled his heart causing him to have second thoughts.

"Wow. Um... Briar. I had, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." The spastic teen felt guilty. He didn't mean to sound so rude. He was just being cautious. Well, maybe a little over-cautious.

"It's alright, Stiles. You don't need to feel bad. Vampires are usually discredited for being nice, so I understand why you-"

"No Briar. It is my fault. Have you ever heard the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover'?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"That's exactly what I did. And if you let me then I'll try my best to make it up to you."

"Stiles, that's not necessary. I don't need you to make it up to me. I'm over a thousand years old. I've had my fair share of judgement."

"Yeah, but-"

"No, no buts. You do not need to make it up to me." The look on my face sealed the deal and Stiles went back to examining his new ring.

"So, what kind of powers do these things give us?" Boyd asked, clearing the air of any and all awkward tension.

"Well, Macey gave me a scroll that lists everything we need to know about them. It should be in the bag." I rifled through the silver pouch I was given and came across a sleek gold sheet of paper that was no doubt the scroll.

"Here it is." After I unraveled it medieval style the 6 teens listened closely as I read off each of the powers that their rings would grant them.

"All 7 pieces of jewelry will grant the owner heightened or extra strength depending on their species.

The Amber is a symbol of knowledge and time and will grant the owner the gift of knowledge and strategy.

The Blue Zircon is a symbol of self confidence and purity and will grant the owner the gift of confidence and courage.

The Red Garnet is a symbol of strength and protection and will grant the owner the gift of leadership.

The Rose Quartz is a symbol of trust, harmony and friendship and will grant the owner the gift of heightened precision.

The Amethyst is a symbol of peace and will grant the owner the gift of tranquility.

The Emerald is a symbol of truth and will grant the owner the gift of discerning lies."

"What about yours?" Allison murmured, ultimately star-struck with all the fascinating abilities her and her friends were given.

"Well, Lapis Lazuli is the vampire species' signature gemstone. As for abilities, it basically doubles the powers I already have."

"There's something else. I can tell. What is it?" _Lydia, always the smart one._

"Well, you know how I said that I was visited by Macey... And Death."

They all nodded allowing me to continue.

"Well, Death might have gifted me something from himself."

Scene 21: Mikaelson Family Meeting

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEATH MADE YOU IMMORTAL!?"

"Well, it's exactly like it sounds."

"BRIAR LEANN MIKAELSON! EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!"

"Now, now, Bekah. Why don't you just calm down. Go outside and take a walk. Let us handle this."

"LET YOU HANDLE THIS?! WHY, I DON'T THINK SO, NIKLAUS!"

"Would you like another dagger in your heart?" This shut Rebekah right up and had her marching straight out the front door.

"Now, little sister. Would you care to explain how all this came to be?"

"Well, um.. You see..."

After several hours of repeating the story to her brothers Rebekah walked in. She calmly strolled over to the couch and plopped down.

"I'm very sorry, Briar. I was just a bit worked up. Before you came Damon Salvatore was all in my hair and he was being annoying, and-"

"Are you sure that's _all_ he was in?" Kol couldn't help but burst out laughing when his little sister said this.

"Briar!"

"Wow, Bekah! Ever so scandalous!"

By now the whole family was in tears and Rebekah was turning beet red.

"Stop trying to turn this on me! Nik, have you found out the whole story yet?"

"Yes, sister. Indeed I have. It turns out little miss Briar here is telling the truth. She was indeed visited by Death himself and was, in fact, turned immortal."

"And you believe her?!"

"Yes, sister. I do. We all do as a matter of fact. Show her, Briar. Show her the gift you were given."

A White Oak stake was gently placed in her hand by her older brother, Elijah, who decided to return back home.

"BRIAR!" It came to quite a shock when the stake immediately disintegrated as soon as it came in close contact with Briar's chest.

"You see, sister. Briar can not die. All because of a gift that Death himself bestowed upon her."

"What about the sun? Can the sun hurt you?"

"No, it can't."

"Would you like to see a display of that, dear Bekah?"

"No, Nik. I don't. I-I think I've had quite enough surprises for today."

Kol's POV

As soon as Bekah left the room the rest of the family dispersed as well, leaving just Briar and me.

I walked over to where she was sitting on the couch and plopped down next to her. I took her hand and held it causing her to look up.

I cleared my throat. "I know it seems like we're all against you. Ever since you took to befriending werewolves we've sort of grown distant. But, I want you to know that I've seen things. I've seen what happens, Briar. I'm a warlock for a reason. I've been shown visions of the future, and it looks pretty good for you. I just want you to know that I love you, and I always will."

I procurred the brooch I made a few days earlier and placed it in her hand.

"It's a gift for Derek. The gems are Moonstone."

"Symbol of love." She whispered.

"Yes. It will work sort of the same as the rings you were given. Only this doesn't need to be worn in order to work. It only needs to be given." I cupped her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Kol?"

"Yes?"

"Does-does it have any special powers?"

"You will find out soon enough, little sister."


	13. Trial and Tribulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S3 Ep07 "Currents"

Chapter 13 - Trial and Tribulation

Scene 22: Werewolf Rendezvous

Scott's POV

The day started off mildly normal, but turned quite hectic by lunch time. I arrived at the hospital with take out and found my mom scurrying around trying to get things done. There seemed to be more patients than usual which made me a bit confused.

"Mom!" I yelled, trying to snatch her attention away from work and to the sack of food I brought her.

"Oh, honey! Thank you for the food! I'm starving!"

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Oh, the ER Doctor is late! We've paged him several times because there was a 10 car pile up downtown."

"What do you mean 'paged him'?"

"Sent him calls. He hasn't answered any of them."

3rd Person POV

Suddenly, one of the accident victims called for a nurse which had Melissa rushing over to her.

"Yes?"

"Could I maybe have something for the pain?" The young woman coughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but giving you something could complicate things. It's best just to wait for the doctor."

"Okay." She whispered.

Melissa scurried back over to the front desk frantically asking the receptionist how much longer it'd be until the doctor arrived.

"Ten minutes."

Briar would be such a great help at the moment, but sadly, she's still in Mystic Falls. Scott then remembered something Deaton had told him.

"Uh, you know, I think I read somewhere that human contact helps with the pain." Scott went ignored as two teenage boys came bursting through the hospital doors.

"Someone... Someone help me! Please! I need help!"

Melissa ran over yelling for Scott to help carry the boy named Danny into an empty room. They ended up laying him on a bed while the nurse got straight to work.

When his mom wasn't looking Scott punched Ethan in the arm. "What did you do to him?" The teen wolf demanded.

"I didn't do anything! He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, but it... It just kept getting worse."

Soon enough, Melissa came up with a diagnosis. "This isn't good. His larynx is shifted to the side. I think it's a pneumothorax."

"Mistletoe." Scott realized.

"Can you two please go back to the waiting room?"

"Where are the nurses and doctors? Where is everyone?" Ethan frantically asked.

"It's a full house tonight. They're tending to other patients."

"Okay, well, mom, how can we help?"

"Honey, you can't. He has a collapsed lung. His heart is pushing against his chest cavity..."

"He's gonna die, isn't he?"

Hearing this from her son put Melissa's head on straight and caused her to get her act together.

"No. He is not. Scott, you grab the tape. And you," She said pointing over at Ethan, "Grab some scissors and cut his shirt open."

Scott's eyes suddenly went wide as he noticed Danny's chest had quit moving.

"Mom, he's not breathing. He's not breathing!"

"I know. I know! Okay." Melissa hurriedly grabbed the defibrillator and pushed it against Danny's chest. The shock that was sent through the metal had effectively started the boy's heart causing all three of them to let out a long sigh.

A few minutes later, Danny woke up. He sent a bright smile towards his boyfriend and made sure to thank the nurse that saved his life.

"It was no problem." Melissa then noticed the look of bewilderment her son was sending her. "What?"

"That was amazing!" Scott beamed, pride shining in his eyes for her accomplishment.

"It was nothing. Seriously, it was no big deal."

As Ethan made his way out he cast a glance towards Scott and murmured, "I know you don't believe me, but I didn't do anything."

"All I know is that the minute you got here you went straight for Danny, and your brother went straight for Lydia."

"We're not gonna hurt him."

Scott scoffed. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because we knew one of them was gonna be important to you. And now we know it's Lydia."

_Later at the Crime Scene_

"Hang on, hang on. They were both in the car?" Sheriff Stilinski was more confused than he'd ever been in his entire life.

"No, dad. They're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings, okay? Two doctors, both gone."

"So whose car is this?" He asked.

"Dr. Hilyard, the on-call doctor. The ER attending is the one who never made it in." Melissa informed.

"Let me just focus on getting your story first, alright?"

"Yeah." Melissa nodded.

"Boys, give us a second."

"These are definitely human sacrifices, right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, it's the one Deaton called Healers."

"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe. That's not a coincidence, and if he hadn't been with Ethan then he would've died. Danny's not a healer. I..."

"Can you hear that?" Stiles asked.

"They found a body." Scott confirmed.

_The Next Day at the Hale House_

"What does it mean?" Cora asked, staring down at the werewolf's sign of revenge with fright.

"It means they're coming... Tonight."

_At Scott's House_

Melissa was startled awake by the sound of snoring coming from two teenage boys.

"Really, boys? Boys! What do you think you're doing?"

"Um, we were watching over you." Isaac said, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice." Scott explained more casually.

"But both of you were asleep." Melissa mentioned like it was blatantly obvious (which it was.)

Scott turned to Isaac and yelled, "You were on watch last!"

"What are you talking about? You were on watch last!" Isaac argued.

"No, you were on watch last!" Scott exclaimed.

"I might have been on watch last." Isaac grumbled, causing a short brunette to laugh in the doorway.

"Her heroes." The brunette chuckled.

Clear recognition flashed across both boys faces as they leapt up from the pile of limbs they created to run across the room.

"Briar!" They yelled, wrapping their arms tightly around the vampire at the same time.

"We missed you!" They said in sync once more.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on! Get ready! It's school time!" Briar ordered, casting a wink over their shoulders to Melissa who sighed appreciatively.

"Boys. Am I right?" The nurse commented as Scott and Isaac finally left to go get ready for the day.

Briar just snorted in agreement.

_At the High School_

"Good morning. As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing... I mean, sick. Anyway, I'll be filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay, let's get started, shall we?"

"Did you guys find that suspicious at all?" Briar asked quietly.

"Definitely."

"For sure."

"100%."

"Absolutely."

"Yep."

"Hard to tell." One glance from Briar caused the teen to raise his hands and sputter, "Just kidding."

Suddenly, Scott's phone began to ring. He answered it as soon as he saw it was his boss. "Hey, Doc. Sorry, I'm in class right now. Can I call you back?"

The next few words that spilled from the man's mouth had Scott shaking like a leaf.

Scene 23: Blind and Bewildered

3rd Person POV

_At the Hale House_

"Go back to school." Derek barked as he noticed his two Betas enter the front door of his house.

"Well, actually, we can't. Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick."

"With what, brain damage?"

"Well, I have a migraine, and, uh, Boyd here has explosive diarrhea."

Boyd decided to interject at that moment, "We're here to protect you."

"You're here to protect me?" Derek chuckled. "Well, I'm in trouble then."

"Actually, Boyd here came up with a plan."

"Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us. I was wondering how we could do something like that... But on a bigger scale."

Boyd continued explaining his idea to Derek saying, "In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb."

"That's comforting." Derek said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Boyd just ignored him and kept talking. "If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, the current will keep coming, and anyone who steps foot in here, well, let's just say they'll get a pretty shocking surprise."

"Especially someone who's barefoot." Isaac added.

_At the High School_

Lydia pulled away from kissing Aiden as the fire alarm started blaring.

"Aw, man. Hey, where you going?"

"It's a fire alarm." The redhead responded.

"When has there ever been a real fire in high school?" The werewolf retorted.

"That's exactly the kind of thing you'd expect two dumbass students to say just before getting burned alive. You first. Go."

As Aiden walked out of the room Cora came up. "You don't have very good taste in guys, do you?" She jested.

"Is there a problem?" The Banshee asked.

"Yeah, actually there is. Derek would like to kindly ask you to stop seeing Aiden, which means that if I catch you with him again, I'm not gonna pull the fire alarm. I'm gonna pull your tongue straight out of your head."

Lydia wasn't fazed by the threat in the slightest. In fact, she just laughed. "Sweetheart, my last boyfriend was a homicidal lizard, so I think I can handle a werewolf." By then Cora had resorted to violence. She grabbed Lydia's arm putting the limb in a tight-lock hold. The pressure she was applying was becoming gradually unbearable to the redhead.

"Let go." The Banshee sneered. "I said-"

"Let go. She said, let go." Lydia was surprised that her hero had been Stiles. However, she was even more surprised by the favor he asked of her.

_In an empty classroom_

"Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic. Close your eyes. I'm gonna put them in your hand, and then we're gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry."

"I'm not a psychic, though." Lydia felt the need to point out.

"Well, you're something! Okay? Just, Lydia, put out your hand, and..."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"They're cold."

"Lydia, concentrate, please? Trying to save lives here, for Pete's sake. What is it? What do you see?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, let's try something else."

Soon, the occupants of the room grew from two to four.

"Automatic writing?" Cora asked, not completely believing in the Banshee's abilities.

"Yeah, I thought it was worth a try." Stiles said as he looked down at what Lydia had scratched on the paper.

"Lydia, what the heck is that?"

"A tree." The redhead answered like it was obvious.

"A tr- Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is."

"Well, maybe you should've said that."

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora questioned.

"Genius? Yes. Psychic, no. Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

"What? Why Danny?" Stiles asked.

"Because... Last night, he was a target. But it wasn't a sacrifice." Scott spoke up for the first time since joining them.

"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?"

"Yeah. That's where we're going right now." Stiles decided.

"I'll meet you there." Scott called before rushing out of the room and out of the building entirely.

_At the Hospital_

As Stiles snuck into the gay guy's hospital room he tried to be as quiet as possible. "Danny? You awake, Danny?"

"Woah, what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything, Danny. This is just a dream you're having."

"Why are you going through my stuff?"

"Right, but only in the dream, remember? Dream. Dreaming."

"Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?"

"I don't know, Danny, okay? It's your dream. Take responsibility for it. Now shut up and go back to sleep."

A few seconds later Stiles finally found what he was looking for. "Danny boy, you might have actually found something."

_At the Hospital Entrance_

"Deaton's got to be at one of the six locations, but they're all over town. I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough." Scott was starting to freak out. He had no idea how he was going to help his boss.

"Well, we might not have to. Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris' physics class, and I think it actually means something." If only he was wearing his ring he would've found this out much sooner, and without the help of Lydia.

"What project?" Scott asked.

"Something on telluric currents."

"Did you say currents?"

"Yeah."

_At the Hale House_

"Isn't that light supposed to be on?" Isaac asked.

"Yep." Derek said, popping the p.

"What does it mean if it's not?"

"Someone cut the auxiliary power."

"What about the main..." Boyd was cut off when Isaac interrupted.

"Derek, what do we do now?"

"We fight." The Alpha declared.

The door was then thrown open by the one and only Kali. "Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself 'just go for it.' Find you, and kill you wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, 'What's a girl got to do to get you alone?' You and me, Derek, or they tear her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?"

"I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth!" Derek growled as he sailed forward from the top of the staircase right down to the bottom not caring about getting wet at all.

_At Briar's House_

"BRIAR! Where are you?! BRIAR!" Scott and Stiles yelled the vampire's name over and over, all while searching the entire house for her. They ended up finding her laying on the couch crying with blood streaks streaming down her arms.

"Briar! Oh my gosh! Briar!" Stiles stood shakily to the side while Scott inspected her trying to figure out what exactly happened.

"Briar. What happened?"

Small sniffles could be heard ultimately bringing back unwanted memories of the bus ride.

"He-he... Took it away." She mumbled, sorrow filling her entire voice.

"Took what away? He who?" Scott asked.

"D-Death. He took a-away my immortality. I-I'm mortal. I know that it's not something t-to be upset about... That's not w-why I'm crying." Briar took in a big gulp of air before whispering, "D-Derek, h-he..."

"Briar, you were never told, were you?"

"Told what? What was I not told?" The vampire lifted her face to look up at Scott, then glanced over to Stiles, before returning her gaze back to Scott.

"He's alive. Derek's alive."

"Are you joking?" Scott flinched at Briar's tone. It was filled with so much heartbreak and grief that he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"No. He's not. He's alive, Briar." Stiles was the one who spoke up, saving his friend from a very possible meltdown.

"Is there anything else I need to be informed of?"

"There's a fight going on at the Hale House between the Alpha Pack and Derek."

"Say no more." Briar then sped upstairs, quickly getting dressed before heading out the door in no time at all.


	14. All This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S3 Ep07 "Currents" Continued
> 
> A/N: BE PREPARED FOR A HUGE CANON BREAK ;) ALSO, JUST A HEADS UP, THERE WILL BE LANGUAGE

Chapter 14 - All This Time

Scene 24: The Love and Wrath of Briar Mikaelson

3rd Person POV

After Scott and Stiles filled Briar in on everything the teen wolf and his best friend left her house and headed over to Stiles' to come up with a plan to save Deaton.

Cora and Lydia joined them as well since they figured Briar could take care of the Alpha Pack herself.

"Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asked.

"Because it's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, alright? Now, look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal."

"'I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class.'" Lydia read.

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something." Scott concluded.

"Now, check this out. Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, alright? Danny had one, too. He marked all the telluric currents. Now, the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it's actually a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is actually around this town."

"Stiles, look, they match. There's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found."

"That's right on the telluric current. See, right there." Lydia pointed.

"So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between."

"Let me see that." Stiles said, snatching the map away from his friend. "You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?"

"Guys, stop. Stop! He's in the vault. He's in the same vault!" Cora exclaimed.

"Guys, hold on."

"Lydia, we don't have time."

"It's Boyd. The plan didn't work. They cut the power." Cora solemnly informed.

"It's just like he said. Go. I can save Deaton myself."

"What? Scott, what about us?"

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you. Go. We can save both of them."

"Alright, let's go."

_At the Hale House_

Isaac saw the final blow before it happened. "Derek! Look out!" He yelled.

"Derek! No!" The wolf's supposed girlfriend screeched.

"Hey, bitch! How 'bout you fight someone your own size!" Briar came barreling through the front door wearing her almighty crown packing a punch that could very well kill.

"Awwww. Hello little girl, you think you can fight me?" Kali chuckled, obviously oblivious to the actual power this "little girl" carried.

"Who you calling little?! Do you even know who she is?!" Isaac yelled, standing up for the short brunette earning him a quick wink in return. This small action, though, caused a flare of jealousy to climb its way into Derek's gut. _Why did he ever go out with the English teacher again?_

"I believe I do. This must be another kid Derek's recruited. Kinda small, and a bit young if you ask me. Probably even inexperienced." Kali had the audacity to smirk causing the vampire to release a chuckle of her own as well as return the favor with her own smirk.

"Well, how about I introduce myself, then, huh? I'm Briar Mikaelson, Guardian Angel to the Hale and McCall Pack as well as Original Vampire. Pleased to meet you." And with that, Briar landed a hard punch to Kali's cheek making her land straight on her ass.

The wolf wasn't able to form words. _She had just insulted one of the biggest, baddest, most terrifying members of the Original Family. Haha. Please! Briar's the weakest link._ She snorted. _There's nothing to be scared of when it comes to her._ It'll soon turn out that this cockiness of hers will 100% get the best of her.

"I can take you." The Alpha announced. She speedily got back on her feet and attempted to swing a fist at the vampire's face. However, before Kali's critical hit could actually reach its destination Briar had grabbed ahold of both her arms securing them in a tight-lock grip behind her back. The vampire then kicked the wolf's knees in forcing her to bend down, and in the end be the victim of Briar's total control.

"You will leave and never return here again. You will pack your bags and head overseas to Antarctica. When you get there you will feed yourself to a polar bear." After Kali had repeated everything that Briar told her to do she had left, causing the twins and ultimately the English teacher to leave. Though, only two had their tails tucked between their legs.

Boyd, Isaac and Derek all stood there gobsmacked. _They were basically just shown up by a girl. A very hot girl._ Derek thought. Though, Briar was the one to break the silence in the end.

The vampire rushed across the room, threw herself into Derek's arms and kissed him. The wolf was shocked, but most pleasantly surprised. When the two broke away from the kiss Briar handed the wolf the brooch that Kol gave her.

"What is this for?" Derek asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

"It's something my brother made for you. It's a brooch that supposedly gives you some sort of power. I asked him what kind of power, but he just told me that I'd find out soon enough." As soon as the crescent moon made contact with the wolf Derek gasped.

"What? Did something happen? Is something wrong?!"

"No, nothing's wrong. In fact, I think I know what it does." The broody werewolf whispered the last part in Briar's ear, causing a shiver to involuntarily run down the length of her back.

Once the vampire regained her confidence she asked, "And what might that be, Mr. Wolf?"

"A soulmate bond. We're soulmates." After this revelation sunk in Briar leaned in for another kiss which Derek eagerly reciprocated.

"Now I understand why Kol chose Moonstone." Briar looked up at the wolf when the two pulled apart.

"I love you." Derek whispered.

"I love you more." Briar replied.

"I love you most." Derek claimed, capturing her lips in a heartfelt kiss once more.

_At Briar's House_

When Briar was slipping into bed that night she decided to call her brother. He answered on the second ring and Briar couldn't take it anymore.

"Kol, you bastard! You knew this entire time and yet you wouldn't tell me!"

The vampire on the other line just chuckled. "Sometimes it's better to find these things out on your own, Briar. It makes the moment more special."

Briar couldn't disagree with him there. "Do the others know?" She asked after a slight pause.

"No, not yet." Kol couldn't help but feel guilty for keeping this from his siblings. Don't they deserve to know who their baby sister's soulmate is?

"Kol, they need to know. They deserve to know. We can't just keep this from them."

"Glad we're on the same page." Kol sighed, relieved that Briar and him saw eye to eye on the situation.

"Indeed." Briar replied, taking on her older brother, Elijah's persona for a second.

"I think a meeting is in order, little sister." Kol smiled evily at Briar's miniscule whine.

"Don't make this a grand affair, Kol. You don't want to be like Rebekah, now do you?"

The maniacal vampire gasped. "Of course not, Briar! How could you ever compare me to that wash-bucket?!"

Briar sniggered and snorted until she finally decided it was time to fall asleep. "Alright, I'll talk to you later. Goodnight, Kol."

"Goodnight, little sister. Sleep well." The phone call was terminated.


	15. Always

Chapter 15 - Always

Scene 25: Roses and Thorns

Scott's POV

_At the Animal Clinic_

As I clambered off my motorcycle I could see my boss pacing from inside. He looked worried and stressed. I decided I wouldn't keep him waiting.

The small bell chimed overhead as I pushed open the front door. Deaton greeted me warmly with a smile before getting straight to the point.

"Scott, you remember when you found me, all tied up, hanging from the ceiling, nearly dead."

I scoffed. "How could I not?"

"Yes, well..." He seemed hesitant, like if he said the wrong thing then everything could go south.

I urged him to tell me what was on his mind.

Deaton sighed. "When you rescued me, Scott, your eyes... They turned red."

"Like glowed?" I wanted to make sure I was hearing him correctly.

"Yes. They glowed. They were red. Bright red. Scott, I haven't seen this type of thing in years. A century, in fact. But, I knew. From the moment I learned you were bitten I believed."

"What do you mean? What did you believe?"

"It isn't something that happens too often."

"Yeah, I gathered that." If Stiles were here he would've appreciated my sarcastic comments. Deaton, however, wasn't taking them too lightly.

"Scott, listen."

I sighed. "Okay."

My boss then began to explain his thought process as to why my eyes supposedly glowed red. "What I believed, and what is apparently true, is something that happens to betas when they are exceptionally powerful. The process is rather simple. They don't have to steal power from an Alpha. It comes to light through sheer will power and strength. It's called a True Alpha. Now I think in your situation that ring is what gave you the ultimate boost." As I looked down at the ring Briar gave me I couldn't help but wonder if this was real. _Could it be true? Was this ring actually the cause of me being a True Alpha?_

"But I'm not the only one." I was confused. Wasn't Deucalion also after Derek?

"Deucalion wants you." Deaton affirmed.

Deucalion's POV

_At the Alpha Pack's Apartment_

I was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of my phone ringing. The caller ID read Aiden making me think something bad had happened. Usually Kali was the one who called letting me know the aftermath of a fight. My suspicions were only proven correct when the boy informed me of Kali's supposed demise.

"How'd she die?" I grunted, voice still drowsed with sleep.

"A vampire ordered her to feed herself to a polar bear in Antarctica."

For a second I thought he was pulling my leg, but when I didn't hear any laughter follow the statement I knew it had to be true.

"Do you by chance happen to know this vampire's name?" I asked, wanting to exact revenge upon the reason for Kali's death.

"Briar Mikaelson." Aiden replied.

_Ahh, the Mikaelsons. Never would've thought I would encounter them so soon._

"Thank you, pup. That will be all for now. Go back to living your little lives. I'll be in contact soon enough." I then ended the call before falling back asleep.

Scene 26: Claws and Fangs

3rd Person POV

_At Cats and Cappuccinos_

"You know, I don't think they like me very much." Derek observed.

"Well, with the way they seem to be staring you down, I'd say I'd have to agree." Briar giggled.

"Maybe they think you're a dog person." One of the waitresses chirped as she strolled over to take the couple's order.

"Well, then they'd be right." The wolf grinned.

As soon as Derek said this all the cats hissed and ran away.

"They must think you're discriminating." She said.

"I guess so." He murmured.

_Later at the Hale House_

"That was fun." Briar mused as she and Derek entered the loft both in high spirits. "Thank you for taking me."

"You're very welcome, my lady." The werewolf smiled, tipping an imaginary hat.

Briar snorted at Derek's antics when suddenly a new voice could be heard coming from the top of the stairs.

"Isn't this adorable?" The owner of the voice made himself known by speeding down the stairs and stopping right in front of Derek.

"Nik. What a surprise."

"You don't sound too excited, little sister. I wonder why that could be?" Niklaus kept his gaze on Derek the entire time he spoke. Not once did he make it a point to look over at Briar.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, pleasure, I'm sure." Nik held out his hand for the wolf to shake, not caring at all how intimidating he looked.

"Derek Hale." The wolf introduced reaching out to shake the man's hand, not worrying in the slightest about the chance of broken bones.

"Now this is a man I can get behind." Nik beamed, finally looking over at his sister with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"So, you approve?" Briar asked, double checking his features to see if she missed anything.

"Yes, little sister. 100%."

Briar let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Thank goodness. I don't know what I'd do if you said you didn't."

"Skip town maybe?" Derek cheekily replied, causing Nik to burst out laughing.

"Man, sis! You got this guy wrapped around your finger!" Briar turned beat red when her brother said this. She would've expected Kol to say something like that, but not Nik!

"Niklaus, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, sister."

"Are there any fair maidens in your life that are wrapped around your finger?"

This had Nik a sputtering mess to which Derek and Briar high-fived and exchanged sneaky smirks.

"I take that as a yes, dear brother. Who, by chance, is this lucky lady?"

"Her name is Caroline, sister, but you shall not do anything to jeopardize my relationship."

"Ooh, like what? Show baby pictures? Share embarrassing stories?"

"No! None of that! You speak nor show anything!"

"Alright, alright, fine. But the same goes for you! If you do anything of the sort then I will just reciprocate tenfold." Briar crossed her arms when she said this. Though, Derek didn't believe that Briar had any bad pictures or stories from her childhood. He always thought of her as an angel.

"Alright, deal." Nik and Briar shook hands solidifying the agreement.

"Now, why are you here? I can't imagine the only reason you would travel this far is to meet your sister's soulmate."

"Well, as a matter of fact, Briar, it was."

"But... Why?"

"You may not realize it, Briar, but we do care. We just want to make sure you're safe... Happy."

"But you've been distant because of my appreciation for wolves. For Pete's sake, Nik, you're a wolf! What makes these guys any different?!"

"I'm not gonna lie to you Briar. I was happy, no, I was overjoyed that you decided to befriend werewolves. I, personally, had nothing against it. Rebekah, however, was the one who tried to get us all to see differently."

"So, my sister, my big sister, was the one who turned you all against me?" Briar scoffed.

"I'm afraid so." Nik whispered.

"Well, it doesn't matter. As long as my brothers approve then who cares what she thinks!"

"Briar, Rebekah loves you. She just doesn't understand your love for wolves like we do."

"It's alright, Nik. I understand. I just hope my sister can come to terms and be happy for me."

"I'm sure it'll all work out. In the mean time, why don't you show me this new house of yours? I've heard from Elijah that it is quite exquisite."

"Sure, why not?"

And with that Niklaus followed Briar out of the woods and to her house where she gave him the grand tour and a sisterly welcome.

_At Briar's House_

Nik and Briar sat next to each other on the couch after the whole house was inspected. "This place is truly magnificent. You really outdid yourself, sister."

"Why thank you, brother." Briar grinned as she turned her head to look at him.

"Well, I should get going. You know, I have a girl at home. She's probably wondering where I am and why I'm taking so long."

"You better hurry, then, before Kol or Elijah snatches her up." Briar teased as she escorted her brother to the front door.

"That won't be happening any time soon. Don't you worry, little sis."

The wolf loving vampire just laughed as she kissed Niklaus on the cheek and waved goodbye. Before he left, though, the hybrid bent down and kissed the top of Briar's head. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course."

"Good." Niklaus then deposited himself into his car and yelled, "See you at the wedding, little sister!" He then drove off leaving a small black cloud in his wake.

"See you then." Briar whispered, as she stepped back inside into the comfort of her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter is gonna break canon a little bit kinda like how chapter 14 did. So be ready for that! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! It's definitely a different take on the usual crossover, but I still hope it's keeping your interest. 'Til next time!


	16. World of Complexity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We learn a bit more about how Stiles' ring works in this chapter. At the end of this scene I'll share with you guys the info that isn't mentioned, but implied.
> 
> S3 Ep08 "Visionary"

Chapter 16 - World of Complexity

Scene 27: Wishing for Simplicity

Stiles' POV

I have been stuck sitting on my bed cross-legged for the past 3 hours. Now you may be wondering when on Earth I have ever sat still for this long. The answer is never. This just happens to be the first time.

My mind has been on a constant loop of whether or not I should use my ring. I've been mulling over this idea for a few days now. It just wasn't until today that I actually reached a decision.

Stretching my arm over towards the bedside table I plucked the ring from its original spot and held it in my palm. Looking at it from this angle caused the sunshine streaming through the windows to bounce off and create a ray of dazzling orange light.

I never seemed to notice just how beautifully crafted the ring actually was. Until now. As I slipped it on my right middle finger a gasp of surprise left my lips.

"It's a perfect fit." I mumbled.

Right then and there I vowed to never question nor doubt Briar's intentions ever again. _She really is our Guardian Angel._ I thought to myself.

"I guess this is the moment of truth." As soon as those words left the crevices of my mouth my ring was activated. I was then thrown full-force into a vision causing me to become light-headed and a bit queasy. I guess you could compare the feeling to apparition from Harry Potter. It'll only be a matter of time before I get used to it.

_In the Vision_

"Mm. Did you bring him? Oh, come in, Scott. Come give an old man something for his pain." _Gerard Argent._

"You don't have to do this." _Allison._

"If you want me to talk then this is how it's going to happen."

"If I do this, then you have to tell us everything you know." _Scott._

"Everything. Ah."

There was a sudden rush of wind and then the vision altered. It seemed like a time skip happened. _It must only show the parts that are important._

Gerard was talking once more. "I don't go easily, though, do I? You know, Scott, you've made me something of a celebrity here. I'm a medical mystery. The cancer is now virtually undetectable, but the doctors have no clue why my body keeps producing and ejecting this bizarre black fluid."

"I did what you wanted me to do. Now tell us how to beat him."

"You can't. I've tried."

"Then this is a complete waste of time. He doesn't know anything. Sorry you did this. Let's go."

"Wait. I can tell you one thing. Deucalion may have lost his eyes, but he's not always blind."

Another rush of wind was felt and a second time skip took place.

"They were all there... Ennis, Kali, Deucalion... Each with their own packs, before they'd killed them all and decided to form their little all-star team."

"But they didn't all live here, did they?"

"No, but there was an exceptionally powerful Alpha who did. She had the ability to shape-shift which was rare among her kind. That made her something of a leader, the kind of person that they would go to for advice and guidance... Talia Hale."

"How does he know all about Celtic symbols and druids?"

"Know thy enemy, Allison. The older wolves had a relationship with the Druids. They called them emissaries."

"Like my boss, Deaton."

There was one last rush of wind before the final time skip took place.

Scott had uttered the last piece of information Stiles needed to know before the spastic teenager found himself back in his bedroom scrambling to get a hold of his best friend.

On the fourth ring the teen wolf picked up.

"Hey Stiles. What's going on?"

"Scott. You won't believe what I found out."

**A/N: Alright, here's the spiel on Stiles' ring.**

**• In order to activate the ring three specific words need to be said: moment of truth. As long as those three words are spoken by Stiles, no matter the context nor if there's extra words added to it or not, the ring will activate.**   
**• When the ring is activated Stiles will receive a vision where he's told all the information that he needs to know in that moment.**

Scene 28: Intricate Incisions

3rd Person POV

_Briar's Backyard_

Cuddling on a soft grey blanket in the middle of the night in Briar's backyard was a new pasttime that Derek and Briar found themselves doing quite often.

Only, tonight proved to be more of a therapy session than a date.

"I remember her pleas for help so vividly. Her begging me to take her life, to end her pain." Tears cascaded down the worn out werewolf's face causing his skin to glisten in the moonlight.

"Shh. It's alright. It's ok." Briar whispered, gently wiping away the wetness and pressing a loving kiss to his forehead.

"I feel so lucky, though." Derek murmured as he tightened his grip around the vampire's waist. "To have found my soulmate in the end."

"Derek, there's something I need to tell you. Since you've shared your story I believe it to be right that I go ahead and share with you my own."

"Ok." Derek managed to stifle a gasp as Briar pulled him into what seemed to be her memory.

"I'm not just gonna tell you, though. I'm gonna show you. Is that alright?"

"Of course." Derek tried to get her to look at him, but she was adamantly staring forward without so much as a single blink.

"I should warn you though. It gets bloody."

And with that the story began.

**1200 AD | Wiltshire, England**

_Briar's Memory_

"It was at the start of Spring that my family first moved to Wiltshire. We were pretty wealthy at the time, so my brothers thought it'd be best for us to live in a mansion. They said and I quote, "It makes a statement." My family thought that if we played the part of wealthy newcomers then we wouldn't be seen as the monstrous creatures we really are."

Derek could sense all the emotions rolling off his soulmate in waves. Sadness. Guilt. Anxiety. Remorse. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze letting her know he was there and wasn't going anywhere.

"Briar, look at me." When the vampire didn't make a move to look Derek grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"I-" She was cut off when Derek shushed her.

"It's alright. You can show me. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. If you're afraid of judgement then don't worry cause I'm not going to judge you."

There was a slight pause before Briar whispered, "Alright."

Suddenly, the dull colors swished and swirled as the memory changed and Derek soon found himself on top of a hill where three young children were playing.

"They look so innocent." Derek murmured.

"They were." Briar choked, as she held back a waterfall about ready to spill.

_"Everett, can you push me on the tire swing, please?"_

_"Sure, Elsie."_

_"Be careful, you two. Don't be too rough, Everett."_

_"Oh, Willow. When have I ever been rough with Elsie?"_

_"Don't forget that Mother said we can't get dirty."_

_The boy just ignored his older sister and went to push his little sister on the swing._

_"Higher, Everett! Higher!" Elsie giggled as her brother made the tire go even higher._

_Before long the tire was as high as it could go, and Elsie seemed to be enjoying herself quite a lot._

"This is when things go south." Briar's voice could be heard right next to Derek's ear, but when he turned around he couldn't see her.

"Where are you?" The wolf's question echoed in the empty space.

"I'm still here. Just not physically. I'm sorry. I just-"

"I understand." And he did. Derek had moments in his own life that still haunted him to this day. Paige's death being one of them. However, he'll soon come to learn that Briar's past has much more gore and bloodshed than he ever thought possible.

_"Hey, Everett!"_

_"Yeah, Elsie?"_

_"I think I see someone!"_

_"Is it Mother?"_

_"No, but it is a girl. She looks really pretty actually. Should we say hi?"_

_"No, Elsie. Mother told us not to talk to strangers."_

_"She doesn't look like she could hurt us."_

_"It doesn't matter. We don't talk to people we don't know."_

_"It's too late. She's here."_

_The little girl named Elsie hopped off the tire once it stopped swinging and casually made her way over to the young woman.  
_

"The girl's big heart and gift for spreading kindness was the reason she died in the end. With my emotions turned off, I didn't give much thought as to the kind of people those children would've probably grown up as." Briar shifted in her spot, slightly balancing her weight on one side. Even if Derek couldn't see her, he still knew she was nervous.

"I could never imagine you as a monster, Briar. You just had struggles that in the end caused you to 'flip the switch.'"

"I wish it were that easy, Derek," Briar let out a breath. "You'll just have to watch."

_"Hello, I'm Elsie. What's your name?"_

_"Briar."_

_To Elsie, the woman just seemed troubled, not evil._

_"That's a lovely name."_

_"May I ask why you decided to come up here?"_

_"Everett, be careful."_

_"It's ok, Willow. I don't think she'll hurt us. Even if she did, I'm here and I'll protect you."_

_Briar just scoffed. "Now, how would a puny little boy like yourself be able to protect these two little girls?"_

_Everett attempted to growl, but it ended up coming out as a strangled meal._

_"You won't touch us! And if you do then you'll just get locked up in the King's dungeon!"_

_"Aww little girl. You think they'll catch me?"_

_"We'll scream. We'll scream so loud that you won't even have a chance to hurt us."_

_"Wait! Who said she was gonna hurt us?'_

_"Elsie, please! Come here! That woman is dangerous!"_

_"Dangerous is my middle name."_

_"Elsie! This is not the time for jokes!"_

_"Well, I quite like your jokes, Elsie." Briar smiled an infectious smile causing the young blonde to giggle and smile right back._

_"See, Willow! This lady likes my jokes! She is nice!"_

_"Oh, you poor girl. You should've listened to your sister." Briar's features then transitioned into that of a vampire, and within five seconds flat the little girl was drained of her blood._

"The last thing Elsie ever saw was my fangs. In fact, I can still hear her erratic heartbeat as I plunged them into her soft, porcelain skin. Have you ever felt something as soft as a child's skin? It hadn't dawned on me until after I turned my emotions back on that it should be a crime to hurt something as pure as a child. That is why this is my biggest regret."

_Blood dripped down Briar's chin as she looked back up at the other two children._

_Before Everett and Willow could make a run for it, however, Briar had already snapped both their necks and was messily feasting upon the tender flesh of their throats._

Briar decided to end the memory there, and the wolf and vampire soon found themselves laying on the soft grey blanket in Briar's backyard once more.

"So, now you know," The vampire whispered after a slight pause. She let out a shaky breath. Even though she didn't need oxygen, it was still a nervous habit.

Derek wrapped his arm around Briar's waist, bringing her closer so she was leaning into his side. He then placed a tender kiss to her forehead and crown before whispering, "I love you," in her ear.

"Please don't leave me." She whimpered.

"Never. I'm right here. It's okay."

The two stayed snuggled on the fleece blanket out in the yard until soon, sometime past midnight, soft snores could be heard coming from both of them.


	17. Vampiric Vitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have." Cayla Mills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S3 Ep09 "The Girl Who Knew Too Much"

Chapter 17 - Vampiric Vitality

Scene 29: Absence of Self Control

3rd Person POV

It was a little after sunset when Stiles arrived at the school. He had just received a call from Allison saying that Lydia had driven them there unintentionally.

As Stiles stepped out of his jeep he yelled, "Where is she?"

Allison replied, "Over there."

Standing wide-eyed and dazed was a shivering redhead with glossy green eyes. As Stiles called out to her she didn't make any attempt to respond. It wasn't until Stiles grabbed ahold of her shoulder that she jerked out of her stupor.

"Lydia?"

"Before you ask, I don't know!"

"Don't know what?" The spastic teen asked, confused.

"Why I'm here." The redhead murmured.

"Maybe it's because you found a body." Allison suggested to which Lydia immediately declined.

"No, I didn't. From now on you guys find the bodies."

As soon as she said this Scott showed up on his motorbike quickly parking it and peeling off his helmet.

"What's going on?" The teen wolf asked as he jogged over to the group.

"We don't know, apparently." Stiles exasperatedly pointed out as he flailed his arms around.

"Yes, we do. Lydia, here, found a body. She just doesn't want to admit it." Allison informed.

Scott turned towards the redhead and asked, "Where is it?"

"I don't know! I never found it!" Lydia shouted.

Out of the corner of his eye, Scott spotted a patch of blood flowing through the grass behind the school sign.

The teen wolf sighed and said, "Guys, I found the body."

_The Next Day_   
_At the High School_

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story. Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

The redhead continued sketching as she replied, "You and every guy I've ever dated."

"Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way. Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. "Saying "jump the gun" is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like "seeing the whole board.'"

"Like chess."

"That's right, Stiles. Do you play?"

"Uh, no. My father does."

"Now when does an idiom become a cliche?"

During class, Scott spoke to Stiles about a plan on talking to Ethan.

"I think I can get to Ethan, I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."

"What do you want to do that for?"

"The Druids are emissaries, right? So, what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alphas?"

"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like "what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alphas?" actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan."

"What's that?"

"Going through Aiden."

The two teens thought it over for a minute when suddenly Scott got an idea. Looking over his shoulder at Lydia he made a face causing her to question what he wanted.

"We need your help."

The redhead sighed, placed down her pencil, and looked up. "What do you need?"

"We need you to distract Aiden."

"Of course." Lydia scoffed. "What else am I good for?"

"I'll buy you ice cream!" Stiles was quick to offer, ultimately winning her over and scheduling a "date" for the two of them.

The bell then rung, signaling the end of class. Scott and Stiles hurriedly packed up their stuff and raced out of the room beginning their search for Ethan.

Cora's POV

"Are we seriously doing this?" I asked as I steadily matched the pace of the vampire beside me.

"Yep." Briar answered, tight lipped, focusing only on getting to her destination.

"Okay, but what if you get hurt? You know Derek will kill me if something happens to you." I fretted the outcome of this situation very much so. _The only thing I can do is trust Briar._

"Don't worry, little wolf. I got everything under control." _I hope so._

_Meanwhile_  
 _In a different classroom_

3rd Person POV

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lydia questioned.

"Nothing. I'm just kind of surprised. You haven't talked to me since..."

"Since you tried to kill Boyd?"

"I told you that was Kali. I didn't have a choice."

"I thought you were all Alphas."

"Yeah, well, it's not as Democratic as it sounds. And if you're thinking I should be filled with remorse, try and remember that Derek killed Ennis."

"So, it's his turn to kill someone now? Is that it?"

"Maybe. Maybe like the time he and Boyd tried to kill you."

"How'd you know about that?" Suddenly, an ear-wrenching sound similar to nails on a chalkboard could be heard coming from the window pane on the door.

"What the hell is that?" Lydia asked, staring at the spiral scratched on the glass.

"Derek." Aiden growled.

_In the hallway on a staircase_

"Why are you talking to me? I helped with the whole "Kill Boyd Mission" and failed. How do you know I'm not gonna try again?"

"Is he talking about Boyd? Are you threatening Boyd? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking..."

Scott interjected before Stiles could finish his threat. "Whoa! Stiles, okay. We get it. We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to help try and kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't Alphas."

"What were you?" The teen wolf asked.

"Omegas." Ethan answered.

_Back in the classroom_

"Derek?"

"Aiden, stop, please."

"I'm right here, Derek! You want a fight? Come get me!"

_Out in the hallway_

Cora's POV

"What do we do now?" I asked, mentally panicking about how Aiden will react once he finds out it was Briar.

"We wait until he grows impatient enough to come out and see us."

"And then what?"

"We fight."

"What?! Briar, no way! I won't let you! I can't!"

The vampire suddenly grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look in her eyes. I know exactly what happens next. I just can't possibly come to terms with it actually happening to me.

"You will allow me to fight Aiden and you will not intervene. You will not tell Derek if I am injured nor about this fight."

As I repeated the instructions back to her I realized that I wasn't physically capable of preventing her from doing this. Curse her ability of compulsion!

"Any minute now." She whispered confidently under her breath.

I just tugged on my bottom lip nervously until finally the moment came.

"Now!" The vampire bellowed, loud enough for me to hear but not too loud to cause a disturbance.

Briar then began vamp speeding down the long empty hallway until finally I was able to catch up to her. The two of us as well as a very angry Alpha could all be found squaring off in the guy's locker room.

3rd Person POV

"Ha. You thought Derek was here to fight you? Well, think again buddy cause I'm here to kill you!"

"You wanna bet?" Aiden growled menacingly.

"You don't scare me, little boy. I'm 2,000 years old. I've faced much scarier things than a pathetic werewolf like you."

This seemed to provoke the Alpha causing him to lunge. However, Briar was able to step out of the way, no problem.

The Alpha then tried to land a punch, but yet again Briar dodged and ended up flipping the wolf upside down onto his back.

"You still think you can beat me?" Briar taunted.

"I know I can." Aiden grunted as he leapt back up into a standing position, catching the vampire off guard as he punched her hard in the cheek.

"Okay, I deserved that." Briar said, as she spat a bit of blood onto his shirt in retaliation.

"You gonna fight back?!" Aiden yelled. "Come on! I know you want a chance to push me around!" After a couple seconds, the Alpha went to open his mouth again when all of a sudden a flash of hair and a blur flew across his vision. Before Aiden knew it, Briar had grabbed ahold of his neck with her arm and was strangling him from behind.

"You gonna keep talking or should I break your neck? You know this is fatal for your kind." Briar whispered in his ear.

"Nothing is fatal for my kind." Aiden snarkily bit back.

"Oh sweetheart. How innocent you truly are."

_Back in the hallway on the staircase_

"In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So, you and your brother were like, the bitches of the pack."

"Something like that."

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys just fight back? You know, form Voltron wolf and kick everyone's ass."

"We couldn't. We didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught you." Scott realized.

"And then we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally."

"What about your emissary? They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them expect for Deucalion's."

"You mean Morrell?"

"Ah." Ethan gasped, grabbing his chest.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No. My brother is."

_Back in the Locker Room_

Cora's POV

I couldn't do anything to stop her. I was practically stuck in place, refused the ability to move a muscle. All I could do was yell and plead for her to stop. Finally, after a couple more seconds of screaming Scott, Stiles, Ethan and Lydia came barreling in.

3rd Person POV

"Aiden!" Lydia shrieked.

"Guys, hold on. Stop." Scott had noticed the situation right away and was quick to make everyone see that Briar wasn't in her right mind.

"Woah, look at her eyes." Ethan was clearly stunned by the features Briar was currently sporting.

"We need to be careful. She isn't in the right headspace at the moment."

"Guys," Aiden choked. "A little help here."

"Briar," Cora murmured. "It's alright. Just let him go."

The vampire let out a ferocious hiss displaying her fangs for all to see.

"Briar, please!" Lydia cried.

"Briar! Let. Him. Go." After hearing Scott's commanding tone Briar curled in on herself and shakily let the Alpha werewolf go.

"There you go. It's alright. You're okay." Lydia helped Aiden out of the room and to a safe spot where he could heal.

Meanwhile, Briar, Scott, Stiles and Cora were still all standing in the boy's locker room.

"Briar! What was that about?"

"I wanted revenge." The vampire mumbled.

"Revenge for what?"

"For Boyd. None of you were doing anything! Did you forget that he almost died?!"

"No, Briar. We didn't forget."

"Well, Scott. I'm not going to apologize for trying to get back at the enemy."

"Maybe you're the enemy here."

Cora and Stiles stood wide-eyed and gobsmacked that Scott would actually say something like that. The two of them were glued to their spots as Briar just silently pushed past and headed out the door.

As soon as Cora regained the ability to speak she had her own go at the insolent teen wolf.

"Why would you say that to her?! She hasn't done anything to harm us as long as she's lived here! She's basically my sister-in-law and my brother's mate and you would dare call her the enemy! Scott, did you ever stop and think about all the things she's done for us! Like the rings for example! They give you all these special powers! You know, she could've kept them all for herself, but she didn't! Because she knew, she knew in her heart that you all are her pack mates!" The female werewolf huffed as she stayed quiet for a minute catching her breath. As the information slowly started to sink in Cora continued, "I can't believe you! I'm going to go and comfort her! You, on the other hand, are going to think of a way to make it up to her. And it better be good!" Cora let out one more snarl before stalking out of the room and going to find her friend.

Scott let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I really messed up, didn't I? Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Stiles mumbled, "I don't know man. I can barely forgive you myself."


	18. Donuts and Damon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't forgive people because I'm weak. I forgive them because I am strong enough to understand that people make mistakes."

Chapter 18 - Donuts and Damon

Scene 30: Advice and Leadership

3rd Person POV

A few days passed since the incident in the locker room went down. Scott has been spending every bit of his free time focusing on what he's going to do to apologize to Briar. Though, the teen wolf had started out with zero ideas he eventually decides that he'll try and call one of Briar's siblings. _Maybe one of them can help me._ He thinks to himself.

**Flashback to the day of the incident**

Stiles' POV

After I abruptly left Scott in the locker room I raced outside to find Cora nervously pacing in front of my jeep.

"Uh, finally! There you are! Come on!" As the wolf and I hopped in I immediately put the car in reverse, backed out, and hurriedly drove off in our haste to find our friend.

"Where do you think she went?" I asked.

Cora looked at me as if to say _are you serious_ before replying, "Stiles, you know she gave you that ring for a reason, right?"

"Oh yeah!" I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid before reaching into the inner pocket of my jeans. I shakily pulled out the amber ring, quickly sliding it on my right middle finger as I pulled over to the side of the road. After taking a deep breath I began speaking the supposed "magic" words that would allow me to find the missing vampire.

After what felt like an hour, but was really only two seconds I came rushing back to reality. With the new information stored in the front of my brain I put the jeep in drive and headed down the road to the place I saw in the vision.

"You know where she's at?" Cora asked.

"I believe so," I murmured.

"Where?"

"At her house."

"Well, that was easy," The wolf sighed in relief, sitting back in the passenger seat comfortably like she was never stressed to begin with.

I blinked a couple times feeling a slight headache coming on. Intuition told me that the headache was a sign for impending danger. "Feels a bit too easy," I admitted.

"Why you think that?" Cora asked, looking over and scanning my face.

"I don't know. I just... This ring... Its given me the power to know everything I need to know, yet it still feels like I'm missing something."

Cora reached over and placed her palm on my arm. She looked me in the eye as she said, "I trust you, Stiles. If you say she's at home then we'll go there. If she's not then we'll keep looking."

"I just hope we find her," I mumbled, breaking eye contact.

"We will. Don't worry." Cora's proclamation stilled my rapidly beating heart for just a minute. However, it sped right back up by the time we arrived at Briar's house.

**End of flashback**

_At Scott's House_

Scott's POV

I've been pacing my bedroom floor for about half an hour now stressing over which of Briar's siblings I would call. To be honest, I can't believe it's taking me this long because any of them would probably be willing to help me. Well, maybe not Klaus, but any of the others might. After a few more minutes of contemplation I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out my phone dialing the one number I hoped and prayed would pick up.

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_   
_Mystic Grill_

3rd Person POV

A plate had just been set in front of Elijah Mikaelson and Damon Salvatore when the Original vampire's phone started ringing.

"I wonder who that could be." The raven haired man said curiously.

"I'm not sure. The number isn't familiar. Though, I reckon it could be of importance. If you'll excuse me, Damon."

"Of course. Take your time."

Elijah nodded at the man before exiting the building and answering the call.

"Hello, Elijah Mikaelson speaking."

"Oh, thank God! You answered!" The teen wolf realized how inexplicably odd that might've sounded, so he back-pedaled and said, "Sorry, let me introduce myself." He cleared his throat before speaking. "My name is Scott McCall and I'm a friend of Briar's. I called to, um, see if you could help me with something."

After a brief pause Elijah hummed and said, "Well, it is quite flattering that you would call me of all people for help, but you see, I'm nowhere near California so..."

"What? Oh, no, no, that's not what I meant! I just meant I have a question. You just seemed like the most qualified person I could ask."

"I see. Well, then I definitely can try and help you. What is it that you're wondering?"

"Well, um, it's a funny story, actually. I, uh..." Scott scratched his head nervously trying to think of the right words to say to explain his situation.

"Well, spit it out."

"I kinda accidentally said some things to your sister that I really didn't mean, and now I'm worried that I hurt her feelings or that she's mad at me, and I really don't know what to do to make it up to her cause this other girl threatened me, so if I don't make it up to her then I'll most likely die a very painful death." Scott's explanation and rambling came to a steaming halt once his need for oxygen became quite clear to him.

Elijah, on the other hand, stayed quiet for a second before replying with, "I see."

Scott let out an exasperated sigh before saying, "I just called to ask for some advice. I honestly would never do anything to harm your sister. There's just been some rough patches lately and the weight of it all has been resting on my shoulders. It just got to be too much."

"Scott, let me tell you something about my sister. Briar has a heart of gold. There isn't anything she wouldn't do for her friends. There does come a point, however, that when it comes to saving her friends or saving herself, she'll always choose her friends. Remember that."

"I will. Thank you."

"As for making it up to her just simply apologize. She'll forgive you in a heartbeat if your apology is sincere."

"Wow, okay. I would've never thought it would be that simple." Scott ran a hand through his hair clearly showing that he stressed out for no reason.

Elijah just chuckled and said, "Well, Briar is a very simple girl."

"Yet she's living the most complex life." Scott uttered this thought out loud without even realizing.

Elijah, though, had to agree. "Indeed."

The two stayed quiet for a minute before Elijah interrupted the silence with his own question.

"Would you mind telling me what exactly happened between you and Briar?"

"Oh, um, well, you see, there's this pack that's been causing us trouble here in town, and well, Briar had taken it upon herself to exact revenge upon them. They had tried to kill one of our friends, Boyd, but ultimately ended up failing. So, Briar attacked the only Alpha she could get to at the time. My friends and I found her in the locker room at the high school strangling the wolf from behind. Long story short, she did get her revenge, but it almost came to the point where she would've killed him if we didn't stop her."

Elijah digested this information with ease before speaking. "I'm getting the sense you're not the type of wolf who likes killing."

Scott was quick to reply, "Only if it's necessary and in the best interest of my friends."

"I see." This was the second time Scott heard slight disapproval ooze from the vampire's voice.

"I take it your first impression of me isn't good."

"You would be wrong."

"Why's that?"

"Scott, I take you for a natural born leader. The one who tries to gather everyone's opinions and then make decisions based off what they think. I believe that's what Briar thinks of you as well. I also believe that is why she took what you said so harshly."

"Because she sees me as more than just a friend?" Scott was confused. What could Briar possibly see him as if not a friend?

"She sees you as her Alpha, Scott. A person who has the natural ability to lead is exactly the type of being who Briar is going to listen to."

"But... I'm not an Alpha?"

"You are, Scott. You were always an Alpha. You just didn't know it."

_Back at Scott's House_

Once Scott got off the phone with Elijah he got dressed, put his shoes on, grabbed his keys and headed out the door to his bike. Taking Elijah's advice should be the best plan of action, but the teen wolf just couldn't help himself. So, before he headed over to Briar's house Scott stopped at a local bakery and bought a dozen donuts just for her.

"She better like those or you're in deep trouble." A voice sounded from behind as Scott exited the shop.

The wolf didn't jump, but he did spin around. Frantically searching for the source of his voice seemed to be oh so entertaining to the hidden figure.

"Looking for me?" A loud cackle interrupted the soft tunes playing from the radio outside the store.

"Who are you?" Scott called out.

"I'm Damon Salvatore." The figure had vamp sped as he was now standing right in front of him. "Pleased to meet you." A hand was extended, but Scott didn't care to shake it. Plus, his own hands were full.

"Alright, why are you here? Oh, and how exactly do you know Briar?"

"Briar and I? Oh, we go wayyyy back. She's the one who turned me as a matter of fact. Well, helped turn me. You see, there was this girl who my brother and I had fallen in love with, but she ended up being a monumental bitch. So, we don't talk about her. As for why I'm here, I just thought I'd come and check up. You know, see how my best wolf friends are doing." Damon smiled cheekily as he stole a donut right from under Scott's nose.

"Wha-Wait! That's for Briar!"

"Ah, she won't mind. Once she finds out it was me who stole it, that is. Speaking of Briar, let's go say hi. Or in your case, apologize." Scott began making his way to his bike while Damon strolled casually beside him.

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"Um, not long. Just for a little bit. I'll even stay over at Briar's, so you won't have to worry about catering me." Damon sent the boy a wink before speeding off, no doubt towards Briar's house.

"I- wait! Who said I was gonna cater you?!" Scott just huffed and clambered onto his bike. He revved the engine before taking off hoping to arrive at Briar's before Damon did anything to ruin his apology.

Scene 31: An Alpha's Apology

_At Briar's House_

Isaac's POV

Briar, Derek and I had all been lounging on the sofa when the doorbell rang. When nobody got up to answer it a loud yell sounded from outside causing Briar to let out a huff before scrambling to the door herself.

Once she turned the lock the door ended up swinging wide open revealing a tall, dark haired man who I had personally never met in my entire life.

"Uhh, not you." Briar grumbled under her breath, clearly not up for handling anyone other than her packmates.

"That's not how you treat your best friend, Briar." The mystery man teased before turning serious. "Now, would you allow me to come in?"

"Will you promise to not hurt any of my friends?"

"Well, I think I can since I've already met one of them. Scott is an interesting fellow. Full of power, isn't he?"

"Fine. Come in. Your room is on the third floor farthest from mine. All the bedrooms have plaques with our names on the door so you'll be able to figure it out."

"Thank you, Miss. Mikaelson." Mystery man charmed while tipping an invisible hat.

Briar just scoffed at his antics.

Upon entering, the man seemed surprised to see that there were more guests. From the bewildered look he gave Derek and I it was quite easy to assume.

"Well, Briar, would you mind introducing me?"

"Sure. That's Isaac and he's Derek. There. Now go."

The man let out a huff of annoyance before stomping up the stairs like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"I see when I'm not wanted!" He bellowed.

"Love you too!" Briar yelled back.

"Ok, who in the world was that?" I couldn't help but ask after a couple minutes of silence.

"That, my dear Isaac, is Damon Salvatore. A vampire I helped turn way back when. He thinks we're friends, which we are. I just like teasing him." Briar whispered the last part casually throwing in a wink to which I smirked.

"Briar, I gotta go. I just got a text from Cora telling me to meet her at home. I'll see you later." Derek got up, but not before planting a sweet kiss on Briar's lips.

"I love you." The vampire murmured.

"I love you, too." Derek whispered back.

As soon as Derek pulled out of the driveway Scott McCall, himself, drove up replacing Derek's Camaro with his motorbike.

"Briar, you'll never guess who's here."

"Who?"

"Scott."

Scott's POV

As I turned the key to my bike killing the engine, I sat anxiously for a second thinking of all the possibilities that could happen. Every little mishap came flooding through my mind causing me to worry myself sick. I sat practically frozen out in the driveway until a soft, cold hand touched my shoulder causing me to look up.

"Briar?" I whimpered. "I'm so sorry." At that moment all my strength and resolve stopping me from breaking down just vanished. I crumpled into the vampire's arms latching onto her like a child would their parent.

I didn't even notice Isaac standing in the doorway until after I finished my meltdown.

Briar just stood there, holding me in her arms, gently stroking my hair to try and help me calm down. Up until now I never realized just how similar she is to a Luna. Being a vampire, though, she couldn't be a Luna. Could she?

"Shh. It's alright. You're ok. All is forgiven, little one. I'm not mad. You're ok."

After a while of listening to her voice the two of us gradually found ourselves back in the warmth of a house. Fixing me dinner and allowing me to spend the night was the last thing I had expected from her.

"Thank you, Briar. For everything." I said as I slipped under the covers in one of the spare bedrooms.

"You're welcome, Scott." She smiled.

"Oh, before I forget. I bought you donuts! They should be sitting on the counter in the kitchen." Becoming slightly groggy I yawned and turned over.

"I appreciate it, Scott. Thank you." Briar whispered before turning out the light.

"No problem, mom." I said, slipping into a deep sleep.

 _Mom_. Briar brought a hand up to her mouth. "He called me mom."


	19. Disaster Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whoever said knowledge is power clearly never met the Darach."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S3 Ep09 "The Girl Who Knew Too Much" Continued

Chapter 19 - Disaster Strikes

Scene 32: Knowledge Kills

3rd Person POV

"You really don't think we should call Scott?" Isaac asked in disbelief.

"Shh. Stay behind me and stay quiet." Allison ordered.

"Oh, this is so not gonna end well. FYI, if your dad tries to kill me I'm gonna defend myself."

"If my dad tries to kill you, then you'll be dead." The huntress haughtily informed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." The scarf-wearing teen grumbled under his breath. "Woah. I smell blood."

"Where? What direction?"

"I don't know. I'm not that good at this yet. But I think it's... Allison. Allison, wait! Allison, don't!"

Suddenly, Papa Argent came barreling around a corner shouting, "Get down! Help him!"

"That's Mr. Westover," Allison gasped.

Hanging by a very thick cord of rope was the body of a man who used to teach history.

As the two teens ran over and started to untie their teacher, the huntress mumbled to Isaac, "We were wrong. It's not guardians as in law enforcement."

"It's philosophers as in teachers." He mumbled back finishing her statement.

Once Allison and Isaac had taken care of everything with Chris and Mr. Westover they made their way over to Briar's house.

"Since Stiles and Lydia are a bit busy getting ready for their 'date' and Scott, Derek and Cora are all MIA at the moment then the only other person we can really tell is Briar."

As the huntress pulled in Briar's driveway she said, "Exactly. Which is why we're here."

"Awesome! I heard she was serving donuts for breakfast!"

Allison just rolled her eyes and got out, but Isaac had already beaten her to the door.

"Just a heads up. One of Briar's friends is here."

Allison perked up when she heard this, "Who?"

"Oh, you'll see." Isaac gave her a smirk before knocking.

Briar's POV

All night I thought about the way Scott had called me mom. It was like it hadn't dawned on me before that I would never be able to have children. A literal light was shone on that fact and it sent me spiraling into a deep, dark depression.

A knock was heard coming from downstairs, so I begrudgingly got up from my bed and exited my room. Once I made it downstairs I unintentionally glanced over at the counter to find the dozen donuts laying there. Tears pricked my eyes and a couple made their way down my face. I wiped them away and sighed before heading to the door and opening it.

On the other side stood Isaac and Allison which caused me to smile and let them in. These two teens had wriggled their way into my heart and were never gonna leave it by any circumstances at all.

"Hey, Briar!" Allison greeted as she came in. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Just tired." My voice came out quite a bit softer than I intended. I'm surprised Alli was actually able to hear me.

"Hey, Briar! Is it okay if I steal a donut per chance?"

I couldn't help but laugh at Isaac's blunt yet adorable politeness. "Of course you can, Isaac."

"Awesome! Thanks!"

I led Allison over to the sitting room where Isaac eventually joined us. Once everyone was settled a conversation was brought up regarding the mysterious killings and the Darach.

"We thought it'd be best to tell you about the information we recently learned."

"Okay, and what would that be?"

"So, you know how the Darach is killing. It's going off the five fold knot. Three deaths for each category."

"Right. It started off with Virgins, then Warriors, Healers, Philosophers, and Guardians."

"That's correct. Only, Isaac and I just found out that the Darach hasn't been going after Guardians as in law enforcement."

"But instead, its been going after Philosophers as in teachers."

Looking between the wolf and huntress I can tell they're pretty serious.

"And you're sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

"100%."

I let out a breath I didn't exactly need and said, "Okay."

"So, you agree?"

"You believe us?"

"Yes. I do."

After a couple seconds Damon zipped in causing Allison to let out a yelp.

"Great. Glad we're all on the same page. Now, would you mind fixing me some lunch? I'm starving!"

"Not now, Damon. I'm in the middle of something." I waved the vampire off like he was a fly pestering me.

"Ooooh. Can I help?"

"Yes, you can actually." I smiled sweetly at him.

He leaned on the arm of the couch and asked, "Cool. What can I do?"

"You can go in the kitchen, fix your own meal, eat it, and leave me alone."

Damon grabbed his chest like he had been shot. "Oh, Briar. You wound me so."

"Great. Now leave." I finally shooed him off, but the three of us were itching for a change of scenery.

Allison suggested going over to her house since nobody's currently there. Isaac and I immediately agreed, so the three of us all squeezed into Allison's tiny car and drove off.

Upon arriving, I noticed another car speeding down the road at full throttle. Once it was in my line of vision I saw that it wasn't actually a car, but a motorcycle.

"Is that Cora?" Isaac exclaimed.

"Yep." Allison said, popping the p.

"I wonder if she stole it?" The two teens gave me a look as if to say are you for real, but I shrugged it off. It was actually a very serious question, thank you very much.

Cora ended up parking on the side of the street haphazardly. She then jogged up the driveway to the three of us unusually out of breath for someone of her caliber.

Before any of us could put a word in the female werewolf began talking.

"So, I just found out that there's supposed to be a recital going on at the school tonight. And I'm not gonna lie, I don't have a clue how I know this, but I just felt in my heart that someone is gonna die. So, when I saw you guys down the street I immediately rushed over. You three are the only ones in our entire group that I've seen all day."

"Where did you get the motorcycle?" Clearly, that was the only thing I seemed to be worried about.

"Briar, I hope you're proud of me for this. I stole it from the guy down the road."

I gave Cora a high five and celebrated her little scheme for a minute, but then became serious once more.

"I say we go to the recital." Allison stated.

"Definitely. If Cora's gut feeling is right then a teacher should be the one dying tonight."

"Guys, we don't have long. The sun's nearly down and the recital is said to start at 8."

"Alright, you guys go. I'm gonna try and find Scott."

"Wait, Briar! What do we do?"

"Just stand guard. Watch and be careful of your surroundings. I'll be there soon."

3rd Person POV

Allison and Isaac jumped back into the car while Cora hopped back on the motorcycle and took off. Meanwhile, Briar sped off in search for the missing teen wolf while Stiles and Lydia arrived at the scene of their date.

_At the High School_

It was nearly time for Danny's performance when the three teens arrived. Ethan could be seen helping Danny fix his tie just before going on stage.

"I know how to tie my own tie." The boy sighed as his boyfriend adamantly went about fixing it.

"Well, you know how to do it badly. Now, it's perfect. Still nervous?"

"All good." Danny murmured.

"Okay, listen. If anything happens, find me, okay? Find me first." Ethan then kissed him lightly on the forehead before smiling and going to sit down.

"Those two would be perfect if it weren't for the fact that he's evil." Cora couldn't help but point out.

"Let's just focus on the recital. Remember what Briar said. Stay alert and be careful." The huntress and two werewolves stationed themselves along the side of the wall closest to the entrance. With eyes peeled and ears open the three of them couldn't possibly comprehend what would happen next.

_Somewhere in the woods_

Rolling and convulsing all over the forest floor was a beat up and scared to death Scott McCall. Well, at least mentally he was beat up and scared to death.

You see, Briar's brother, Kol just recently found out what the werewolf had done. So, in a bit of a frenzy he sought out revenge. Thinking about how he hasn't used his warlock powers in awhile, Kol decides to put them to good use. By trapping Scott deep within his own mind in an arena where the two of them battle it out.

At first, it sounded like loads of fun to Kol, but what the vampire didn't take into account was his little sister's reaction.

"Scott!" Both the vampire and the wolf could hear the sound of Briar's voice clear as day.

"Remember. If you ever hurt her again, you will die. And it will be torturous." Kol snarled one more time for good measure before whipping away into nothingness and returning back to the real world.

Scott found himself able to open his eyes and was surprised to see that it was dark.

"Where am I? What time is it?" The wolf rubbed his eyes and sat up.

Briar was crouched down beside him checking for injuries.

"I'm fine, Briar." He waved her off. "I promise." He spoke gently.

"You're in the woods and it's just about 8:15."

"Wow. Last time I was awake it was morning."

"Yeah. We'll talk about this later. Right now we need to get to the school." Briar helped Scott stand up, dusting off the dirt and grime that accumulated all over his clothes. She then flashed them quickly across town and to the high school where chaos was quick to ensue.

Scene 33: Banshee in a Bind

3rd Person POV

"Are you doing okay?" Stiles asked Lydia as they sat down in a booth at the local ice cream parlor.

"No, not really." Lydia replied. She then leaned down and whispered, "Being a Banshee... It's just... Hard sometimes, you know? Finding dead bodies, screaming at the top of my lungs, feeling all this dark energy."

"Yeah, it's crazy to think our lives have gotten to this point."

After a moment's silence Stiles asked, "If you could choose to go back to being human, would you?"

"No. I wouldn't. If I was never turned I would never have met all of you." Lydia answered sincerely causing a smile to spread on Stiles' face.

"You're a really great girl, Lydia and I love that about you."

The redhead giggled then looked up at the boy with a grin. "Thanks, Stiles."

Suddenly, Lydia's phone pinged with a text message.

**From Aiden**

**Meet me at the High School. Something important I need to tell you.**

"Stiles, I'm so sorry. I gotta go." Lydia gathered her purse and phone and got up.

"Wait. Where you going?"

"The High School."

Stiles gave Lydia a confused look. "Why do you need to go there?"

"Stiles, I'm not gonna lie to you. Aiden just text me and told me to meet him there. I'm sorry, but he says it's important."

"Okay."

"Stiles..."

"It's fine, Lydia. Just go."

"Stiles, I..."

"Lydia, it's fine! Just go!"

As soon as Lydia pulled out of the parking lot Stiles paid for their food and left.

It was at that moment when he was sitting in his Jeep that he realized he failed.

A great tremor overtook him causing him to sniffle and gasp. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as his throat tightened. The ability to breath growing harder and harder when finally gut-wrenching sobs broke through. As he covered his face with his shaking hands Stiles couldn't help but think how the werewolf makes Lydia feel. _He makes her so happy._ The boy thought. _Probably does it better than I ever could._

A knock on the window causes Stiles to jump. Frightened that whoever it was would notice he was crying, he starts wiping his wet cheeks. Once his face was tear free he rolled down the fog covered glass. Standing there in a black leather jacket, white shirt, and jeans was Cora.

"You okay? Where's Lydia?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stiles cleared his throat. "Lydia had to go to the school."

"What for?"

 _Curse this girl and her curiosity._ Stiles thought.

"She didn't say."

"I can hear your heartbeat, Stiles. I know when you're lying."

The teen sighed and said, "She got a text telling her to go there."

"From who?"

"Why do you want to know?!"

"Because, Stiles. I got a bad feeling. Someone is going to die tonight and it's more than likely going to happen at the High School."

"Wait. Then that text... I need to go."

"Woah, Stiles! Wait!"

"What?! I don't have time! I need to go now!"

"I was just gonna say you should ride with me. A motorcycle is probably faster than that dingy thing."

"Right, of course."

Stiles then hopped out of his baby blue Jeep, crossed the parking lot with Cora, and straddled the motorcycle.

"You ready?" The werewolf called behind her back.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Stiles yelled over the roar of the motorcycle.

The two then took off heading down the street as fast as they could. As soon as they reached the school Cora put the stolen bike in park and hopped off. Both her and Stiles raced inside only to find a missing redhead and a panicking Alpha werewolf.

"What happened?"

"What's going on?!" Both Cora and Stiles were quick to bombard the group with questions. Scott, however, was in no way, shape or form able to answer them.

When Allison saw how panicked he was she took over by leading Stiles and Cora over to a secluded spot where they could talk. Meanwhile, Briar took over the job of calming the Alpha down. They won't be able to find Lydia unless their leader is in top notch condition.

"Hey, Scott. Just breath. Take deep breaths. It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be fine. We will find Lydia and she will be safe and everything will go right back to normal. Alright?"

"B-Briar?"

"What is it, Scott? What's wrong?"

"I c-can't. I can't breath. I can't calm d-down."

"Scott, you need to try. If you don't calm down and you continue to hyperventilate bad things will happen. Alright, I promise, Scott. Everything will be fine. Everything will be ok. Just please, slow your breathing. Count backwards from 10. Think of something that makes you happy."

Scott glanced over at Allison picturing her beautiful smile and kind brown eyes. He then thought about her fierce personality and the protectiveness she feels whenever someone's in trouble. Slowly and gradually the Alpha werewolf was able to slow his breathing and eventually calm down.

"Thank you, Briar. You really helped."

"It's no problem, Scott. We all have our moments. You just need to remember that we're here for you. You have people who care about you, Scott. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't. I promise."

_Meanwhile in a dark, deserted hallway at school_

Lydia's POV

As soon as I arrived at the High School I pulled the text up on my phone and followed Aiden's directions. It sort of confused me when I noticed the hall lights weren't on. Even the classrooms were all dark. Why would Aiden request to meet me here of all places? I couldn't come up with an answer to save my life.

"Um, hello? Aiden? Are you here?"

_Back in the Auditorium_

3rd Person POV

Out of the corner of his eye Ethan could see his twin shuffling around in his seat. As he looked over he realized he was digging in his pockets.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I think I lost my phone." Aiden murmured.

Suddenly, the choir began to sing. The music the band played was ominous and dark. The lyrics to the song also leaked of death and destruction. Overall, the group of teens knew what was about to happen. The only problem was that there was nothing they could do about it.

Scott and Stiles then scuffled out of the Auditorium beginning their search for Lydia. While Isaac, Cora and Allison stayed in place keeping watch, Briar joined the boys in their desperation to find their best friend.

"Lydia!" Scott hollered.

"Lydia!!" Stiles yelled right after.

Briar smacked a hand to her forehead. "Scott! Use your wolf vision!"

And with that the hunt for the Banshee became much easier.

Lydia's POV

As I walked into the classroom that Aiden directed me to some pretty creepy music started to play. A cold draft could be felt blowing in through an open window, so I walked over and closed it. I was just about to turn around when a voice sounded seemingly out of nowhere.

"You hear that?"

I stumbled and flailed my arms as I quickly spun around to see who asked the question.

Before I could reply, though, something cold and hard made impact with my face. The sudden attack caused me to stumble and fall which was a pretty bad position to be in at the moment. Now, feeling warm red blood trickling down my face I felt regret for ever leaving Stiles in the first place.

I soon became unconscious and it wouldn't be until I woke up that I would find myself tightly grappled to a chair by a thick long rope.

3rd Person POV

"What are you doing?" Lydia whimpered as she regained consciousness.

"What's necessary. I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices, but you're not understanding the word. It's deprived from the Latin sacrificium, an offering to a deity, a sacred rite. A necessary evil."

"Stop!" Lydia cries.

"Oh, I wish I could. But you don't know the Alphas like I do."

"Please stop."

"But you, Lydia. You're not a sacrifice. You're just a girl who knows too much. Actually a girl who knew too much." As a garrote was slipped around the redhead's throat a piercing scream left her lungs. All around the school every supernatural creature fell to their knees grasping their ears.

That was when Scott realized the exact location of Lydia Martin.

"Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are, do you? The wailing woman. A Ba-" Before the woman was able to finish her proclamation Lydia stunned her by saying, "I already know that I'm a Banshee."

"Huh, well then. Thanks for ruining that for me! Now, I believe it's your time to die."

"No, please!" Lydia struggled with the rope that was tightly wound around her neck.

Luckily, the Darach was soon interrupted once again by a powerful teen wolf named Scott crashing through the door of the classroom.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. A little wolf who thinks he can beat me?"

"Oh, he's more than just a little wolf."

"Oh, well, is that so? Who are you, little miss?"

"Briar Mikaelson, Original Vampire. Pleased to meet you." She winked at the Darach for extra effect causing the woman to gasp and stumble back.

"So, you've heard of me. Fantastic." Briar's features changed into that of a vampire. Her fangs glistened in the moonlight streaming through the windows as she smiled down at the woman on the floor.

"Now there's no need for casualties here as long as you let Lydia go."

Gaining back some of her confidence, the Darach got back up crossing her arms and huffing.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't then bad things are gonna happen." Briar hissed at the same time Scott growled.

Suddenly, Sheriff Stilinski ran into the room ultimately seeing for himself the creatures that his son was trying to tell him about. With wide eyes and bated breath the Sheriff reached for his gun. As he took it out of the holster and pointed it at the Darach, the woman was quick to react. She flung a knife at the man causing it to imbed deep within his shoulder. Mr. Stilinski stumbled back, ultimately falling to the floor.

Briar gave Scott a look as if to say "it's go time." The teen wolf then took this cue by leaping over a row of desks and aiming to attack the Darach.

Unfortunately, the woman sees this coming and shoves the wolf full force across the room. Scott ends up collapsing to the ground with a bit of blood dribbling down his chin.

Briar notices Stiles running down the hall, but before she could call out to him the Darach blocks the door with a desk.

The woman then starts to slowly stroll towards the fallen officer smirking maliciously and chuckling to herself.

The man finally gained his voice back as he spoke, "There was a girl-years ago. We found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers."

The Sheriff's gun then goes off, a bullet striking the woman's leg. As quickly as it was made, the hole seals up.

As soon as the Darach was standing right in front of him the Sheriff was pulled to his feet by the knife. Letting out a pain-filled cry the woman also tears his badge off, crushing it in her palm.

Just as Stiles is finally able to push into the room the sound of breaking glass wakes Scott from his unconscious state. Seeing the broken window, Scott, Stiles and Briar all notice the disappearance of the Darach.

"Dad?!" Stiles calls.

Looking around the room the vampire notices that the Sheriff is missing as well.

"She took him." Briar whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is where the story breaks canon even more (for the millionth time, I know). I planned for this story to be as unique as possible while still trying to maintain the main plot. Obviously, the hospital scene is coming up and since I didn't put Cora in the hospital I plan on something else happening. I'm not going to give much away as far as my ideas go, but I will say that the upcoming chapters are going to be a bit (sorta drastically) different than the original plot for S3 Ep10 of Teen Wolf. So, I recommend that you buckle in and enjoy the ride cause it's going to be quite a roller coaster.


End file.
